


The Glorious Misadventures of a Hunter & His Quarry【译文】

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 犹豫就会败北。空中花园的败北使得光之战士被迫跟随在她的死敌芝诺斯身边，百思不得其解为什么自己没杀他。至于他们能否抗争命运，则犹未可知。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Kudos: 11





	1. Descent

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Glorious Misadventures of a Hunter & His Quarry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987026) by [glowingbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingbutterfly/pseuds/glowingbutterfly). 



> 又名《猎人和猎物的奇妙冒险》x
> 
> 光呆=Myraeda Palimpos，名字一律不翻，累了（。方括号里是原文的斜体着重表示。等完结了再修文

艾欧泽亚的英雄，光之战士，海德林的女儿，是一个叛徒。至少看着每隔一段时间就进入这间简陋的房间的医师们时，她是这样认为的。从拒绝眼神接触到直截了当的敌意——比如往门里斜视一眼，又扭头窃窃私语——她能清楚猜透所有阿拉米格人的情绪。

“为什么要放过他，为什么不肯离开他？”

事实上，光无法回答这些问题。为何自己在最后一刻踌躇不前，是他主动邀请自己加入的缘故？不——应该比那更深刻，是比缺乏诚意的随口之语更深层次的原因。毕竟芝诺斯可不相信会与和自己不分伯仲、独一无二的女人能共处一段安静的时光。正当光试图向其他拂晓成员解释空中花园里出了什么岔子时，突然失去了语言能力。

从与神龙战斗的零碎记忆里只能得知，在一个关键时刻，光内心有什么东西破碎了。不，说“破碎”不准确……仿佛她之前所有的决心，帮助消灭基拉巴尼亚和多玛的威胁——那个由加雷马人化身为蛮神的人——都在他们战斗的结晶化空间里消失了。会遗憾吗……？【假如芝诺斯能听进去她的话】，也许就会意识到自己的行为有多愚蠢，但这是个不可能实现的愿望。

心路历程和最终结果相比没那么重要。光最后一跃至高空，向下俯冲时没有打中预定的目标，长枪只是刺穿了野兽的心脏。这个失误让神龙甩脱了猫魅龙骑，并释放最后一波偏属性以太，然后重伤而死。

最后他们就掉了下来。

空气因摩擦在耳边呼啸，天空五彩缤纷既梦幻又可怕，她的世界一片黑暗。

虽然光没有受到落地的撞击，但她确实记得曾短暂清醒过，恳求她的同伴们。

【“莉瑟、阿尔菲诺，我求求你们别杀他……”】

她已经感觉到芝诺斯就在自己身边，难以想象的近。睁眼就发现了芝诺斯血肉模糊的身影，他曾是个不会受伤的战神，先前的相遇里那般不可一世。曾经闪耀着光辉的华丽铠甲已经塌陷，散了一地染血的或黑色的碎片。红色下裙碎成一块破布，还有些碎布头在风中飘扬。一道道深红色液体从额头和嘴唇流下来，鲜血沁透了男人身下的泥土。但过了会儿光之战士意识到什么，呼吸开始急促。芝诺斯【还活着】，只是呼吸过于微弱几乎感觉不到。

最后猫魅女性关注自身，自己也同样破破烂烂的，鲜血顺着举在半空的手臂蜿蜒而下。一个动作而已就带来这么多痛苦。她疼地皱脸，慢慢放下手臂。很明显，身上好多骨头都碎了，肋骨断裂几乎不能呼吸，没准都戳伤肺了，腿脚也不听使唤。光骂骂咧咧求着十二神让自己动起来。

这是二十五年来，光第二次害怕死亡。

且不知出于什么奇怪的理由，光此时更迫切希望留住那具破破烂烂的身体主人的性命。石板路上传来两个人的脚步声，在身体条件允许的情况下，光尽量抬起几星寸头看去。是莉瑟和阿尔菲诺来了。

很明显援兵没料到眼前会出现这样的场面。他们的光之战士在过去已经无数次证明了她是绝对可靠的，打败了蛮神和龙族，一位【血腥的弑神者】。然而这次，他们的英雄却在花丛中奄奄一息，而那只野兽不可思议地还在她身边。

“我的老天，光啊，发生什么事了？”莉瑟慌了神跪在光之战士身边，手在猫魅的紫色眼睛前晃晃。猫一般的瞳孔扩散，无法聚焦，龙骑努力想看清莉瑟的脸却连保持意识都困难。

“我，失手了……”她发出几不可闻的苦笑，随即咳着血沫。

“你失手了？！可一直以来……”阿尔菲诺和莉瑟同样震惊，他的声音中流露出一丝挫败感，试图掩饰内心的低落。【不能就这样结束，绝对不能就这样结束！似乎有声音在呼喊。】阿尔菲诺温柔地握住光的手，脸上挂满了担忧。

“别那样看我阿尔菲诺，会好起来的……”光之战士勉强笑笑，脑海中某块遥远的地方却回响着“你还是笑起来最棒了”的声音。

“该死，别这么说，除非你打算遵守你的诺言。”光看不清从阿尔菲诺脸上滚下来的是不是一滴眼泪。他掏出学者魔导典将治愈以太输送到光体内，只要她能活下去，任何手段都在所不惜。

“不过你确实完败了【他】。”莉瑟起身走几步来到加雷马皇太子跟前。金发女性顿了一顿，然后脚尖轻轻推对方一下，接着加大力道差点把人弄翻。可芝诺斯除了呼吸急促外没有任何反应。身上那副可怕的盔甲衬托得他极为魁梧，似乎踢两脚根本没什么影响。然而他被花海淹没了，倒下的巨人表情安详。“这都该归功于你，阿光。我来替你结束这场战斗。我们真该早点到的。”

“不，拜托……”龙骑的声音比耳语高不了多少，而且说得艰难痛苦。同伴们看着她仿佛长出了俩脑袋。

“你磕到头啦？！该结束了，光。我们已经获胜，阿拉米格【终于】自由了。这是我们唯一该做的事情！”莉瑟的声音一个字比一个字响，抵抗军的同胞们倒下的身影在她脑海中清晰浮现。她不会让同胞们白白牺牲。

“我知道经历良多后你更想亲自动手，但请把这件事留给我们。趁还有机会，得好好把握。”阿尔菲诺附和着。

“不是，不是这样的。”光用尽全身力气缓缓在草地爬行，胳膊拖着身体往前拱，双腿一动也动不了。白色粉色的花瓣粘在她的盔甲上，身后留下一道蜿蜒的血迹，最后终于成功攀上芝诺斯重伤的身体保护着他。

光之战士在恳求同伴。这确实有哪里不太对。无论这种想法在她看来多么不合逻辑，总有些东西好像已经远去。现在时候未到。至于原因，她也说不出来，即便自己还能喘气儿还能解释。这感觉放佛从潜意识中浮现，慢慢淹没了她。【保护他，保护芝诺斯，就现在。最后的战役还未到来。】

光还未听到答复，视线就被黑暗笼罩，一种奇妙的平静笼罩着她。她相信伙伴们会听进去的，不论有多痛苦都会接受她的恳求。毕竟以往大公无私的猫魅总是将艾欧泽亚的需求置于自己的欲望之上，今天的请求实在太罕见了。

失去知觉之前，光最后的触感就是她的手抓住了芝诺斯一缕头发。


	2. A Room Heretofore Unknown

猫魅是醒了，听到一阵低沉的声音，眼皮子沉得像灌了铅，浑身麻木刺痛感觉都迟钝了。耳朵抽动着，试图辨认周遭的声音，大家仿佛离自己有好几星里远。

【“情况危急……几乎……功能受损……能不能恢复没准，走一步看一步吧。”】

声音很陌生，可能是医师，光的大脑几乎无法将想法转化为具体语言，仿佛置身于红玉海海底，不断向上游动却永远无法触及海面上闪烁的光芒。海底麻木刺骨的寒冷包围了她。

“可是已经一个星期了！”听到个抱怨的声音。

“冷静点莉瑟，根据你发现她时的情况，能恢复得这么好已经很让人惊讶了。”接着是一个理性的声音，雅修特拉么？

“胜利的呼喊，歌声，雀跃……她都错过了。阿光错过了我们努力奋斗所得的一切，她在床上躺了太久，我……”莉瑟声音里的痛苦显而易见。

“我向你保证大家都感同身受，只不过都没说出来。”

“那你们为什么不【做点什么呢】？”

“我们已经尽力了，你应该最清楚。”

“即使这样我……”

“回皇宫去吧，我想劳班阁下需要你出席。”雅修特拉直截了当把她打发走了。

“好吧。”金发女性气冲冲地离开，心里满是愤怒和关切。但凡有机会她哪能不溜回医务室呢，她朋友都快撑不住了。光之战士正在昏迷中！这简直令人难以置信，不合情理，甚至非常不对劲。除此以外隔壁房间里的大块头男人这几天，包括拂晓成员在内都没人提起他。

芝诺斯同样也昏迷着，只不过用了点人工手段。雅修特拉、可露儿和玛托雅大师明智地决定在光之战士醒来之前都让他昏睡着。至少可以好好讨论一下他未来的命运。但一个星期过去了，紫色头发的猫魅仍没有苏醒的迹象，关于芝诺斯的谈话也越来越少。这也不奇怪，因为他们希望尽量不让加雷马太子的死讯曝光。然而不出所料，谣言在城市中散播可能正是那群喜欢八卦的医师们干的好事。

再加上对芙朵拉终审的担忧，委婉点说，民众和代理政府之间的情绪非常紧张。

雅修特拉等莉瑟一走就回去关注毯子里的光，坐在床边小凳子上用手背给龙骑猫魅量温度。

“还在发烧……”她招呼不远处一位阿拉米格妇女，对方正忙着准备各种药品。“麻烦拿点冷敷袋来，辛苦了。”

“明白了，请稍等。”人族女性回答道，离开房间又拿了装满冰块的布袋折返。雅修特拉把它轻轻放在光头上便陷入沉思，接着突然注意到她的耳朵在抽动。犹豫了一下，这很可能是以太微弱的波动。不一会儿动作又重复了一遍。

“光，你醒——”雅修特拉被一声细小而漫长的声音打断了。

灰蓝色眼睛睁开，光之战士注意到雅修特拉，露出腼腆的微笑。

“我能喝点水不？”许久没说话光的声音严重沙哑。

“当然可以。”白发猫魅噌地站起来去拿房间另一头的水壶。

趁着雅修特拉给自己倒水，光开始打量这个陌生环境。阳光从奇特的小窗户射入房间洒在墙壁和石板地上，形成褐色的色调与建筑的灰色相混合。家具不多，但一块巨大的红色地毯占了大半地面，地毯上布满交错的几何形状。光的床很小但实用，人被压在白色被子下，还能看出带些粉红色的小圆点。

她似乎在阿拉米格。

过了会儿雅修特拉回来递上水杯，光慢慢起身，全程肌肉僵硬，然后双手拿住杯子。

“你怎么样？”喝了几口后雅修特拉问。

她边伸着腿心里边骂骂咧咧，至少这次能隐约感觉到脚趾在动。“肯定比我前两次面对那个人还要糟糕。医师们怎么说，我睡了多久？”

“阿拉米格已经解放7天了，很不幸你没能参加庆祝活动。至于病情……”雅修特拉犹豫了，然后继续说，“坦白说我很惊讶你没昏睡太久，海德林的祝福真是不可思议。”

“再睡几个星期也不错。”光长长地打哈欠，伸伸胳膊，“我都感觉自己被打得半死不活。”

“基本上是实话了，大部分肋骨都有伤，肺穿孔……甚至尾巴断成三截。医师们一直忙得昏天黑地。”

【“嗯，怪不得感觉不到尾巴呢。”】龙骑沉思着，随即突然有段记忆闪现。

【天空五彩缤纷。她在恳求请不要让芝诺斯死在这里。男人头发柔软如丝，胸膛几乎微不可见地上下起伏。我为什么要这么做？为什么……碎布像飘落的羽毛和粉白花瓣混合。血，全是血，我的血？敌人的？我的朋友的？为什么我——】

“你还好嘛？觉得头晕就休息吧。我们的首要任务是让你完全康复。”雅修特拉脸上充满关切。

猫魅停顿了一下，然后问出目前萦绕心头的问题。

“芝诺斯在哪？”

她的拂晓伙伴睁大眼睛，然后又恢复冷静的表情。“本来打算晚些时候再讨论这个问题，但如果你这么关心这件事……我马上找大家过来。你只管休息，我去做准备。”雅修特拉说完立即起身离开。

留在房间的猫魅心想，接下来必然有一场很严肃的谈话了。


	3. Delicate Discussions

“人都齐了，我们开始吧。”雅修特拉边说边坐下来。地下室里所有眼睛齐齐转向她等待内容。

屋子布置得相当舒适，正中间摆着一张长方形大木桌，现在拂晓全员围着桌子落座。墙上挂满了挂毯，上面编织有阿拉米格特色花纹。显然在封建王朝时期，这座特别的建筑曾被用来举行秘密会议。被加雷马帝国打败后这里已经弃置不用了，室内布满厚厚一层灰尘，乱七八糟堆放在角落里的木板箱结满蜘蛛网。

光默默抱怨为啥一定要在这开会，她的腿还没好全，阿尔菲诺就亲自把她推进大楼，然后被桑克瑞德毫不客气地扛下楼梯。要多尴尬有多尴尬。

“大家都知道，光安然无恙地活下来了，尽管受伤了但情况并不像我们担心的那么严重。”雅修特拉宣布，“阿光，你要说明一下自己的情况吗？”

“老实说？我觉得自己像坨被锤扁的屎。但是活着当然是件好事。”光说着说着笑了，突然肋骨一阵剧痛，不禁蜷缩起来。其他同伴也忍不住笑声。

“见到你太好啦，我真担心你再也醒不过来。”塔塔露还是像往常一样藏不住感情，眼睛里噙满泪水。

“对我有点信心吧塔塔露，你知道我不是那么容易就被杀死的。”

“我懂，但是你睡了那么长时间……”粉色衣服的拉拉菲尔族撅了噘嘴。

“你被蛮神打得屎都打出来也会躺这么久。”龙骑又苦笑。

桑克瑞德哼了一声。“那就来说说你一反常态的行为吧，以及遇到芝诺斯后还发生什么别的事情。莉瑟和阿尔菲诺都告诉了我们当天细节。说实话飞燕和劳班对你那天的表现不太满意。”

光之战士的脸立刻涨得通红，不知道该怎么回答。

“桑克瑞德你说话太直白了。不过阿光你跟我们提出的要求也实在是奇怪。”阿尔菲诺食指搓着下巴陷入沉思。

“你是说她要求我们放过那个要为这一切流血事件负责的疯子？”阿莉塞冷笑着看向她哥哥。

“我——”紫发的猫魅刚想说话但马上被打断了。

“说什么都不行！”莉瑟愤怒的语气引起全员的注意。“她不停求我们放他一命，直到晕倒在那个男人身上，这叫什么事啊！要不是我亲眼看到还以为大家都在说疯话呢。用自己的身体保护他，你到底在想什么阿光？”

“别吵啦，阿光才刚醒来没多久，而且……”塔塔露试图让大家冷静下来。

“跟大家解释清楚吧，对我们都好。”雅修特拉空洞的目光比平时更让人不安。

【还能说什么呢，我自己都不明白。】光心想。“就像突然有一种……强烈的冲动，很难解释，好像这些话是硬塞进脑子里的。”光之战士的焦虑值达到顶峰，整个房间弥漫着审讯的气息，只不过没有被冠上审讯之名而已。“也许是我们冲进星海的副作用吧？”

可露儿若有所思：“突然出现的冲动……好像这是命令吗？”

“我真不知道，可露儿。它很难描述，我要是能解释得更详细点就好了，但唯一能想到的就是它不对劲。就仿佛这不是故事的结句，命运决定了另一条路径。”龙骑说不出话来，仍是拿不定主意。

“简而言之你出于本能需要让芝诺斯活下去。这真的很奇怪。”过了一会儿，可露儿回答道，“还有其他感觉吗，或者你仅仅由于一时冲动就这么做了？”

“我对那段时间的记忆仍然很零散，但肯定你说的后者是正确的。”猫魅环顾众人，其余同伴似乎还是相当怀疑。

“或许是海德林意志的产物。”于里昂热先前一直保持沉默，这是道出了想法。

“也不失为一种原因，我在你睡觉时检查了以太，没出现任何明显的波动，可以排除醉以太影响判断和能力的可能性。”可露儿表示同意。

“我想这是个很好的回答了，”阿尔菲诺叹气，“但我认为现在这带来的问题比答案更多。”

“没错，醉以太当然会引起一些并发症……”雅修特拉勉强同意了。

“那你知道阿拉米格目前的情况吗？”阿尔菲诺双手交叉搁在面前问光之战士。

“据我所知解放成功了，刚醒来就听雅修特拉这么说，我很高兴。除此以外，具体情况就不知道了。”

“考虑到她在这件事中的重要地位，必须莉瑟解释一下。”年轻的精灵族回答，目光落在莉瑟身上。

莉瑟首先描述了人们对胜利的欢呼，以及全体民众在街上唱国歌，从清早庆祝到大晚上。还谈及自己如何被选为重生的城邦的实际领导人，以及由于利益冲突放弃了拂晓成员的身份。考虑到阿难陀族不同派系之间的问题，目前最紧迫的是建立代议制政府。不过关于这方面的细节显然还在商讨中。

“说到这，我们来谈谈手头的事情吧：关于芙朵拉和芝诺斯的处置。”阿尔菲诺在莉瑟讲完一周前发生的事情后说。“民众们对这两人怨气冲天。”

“与其公开审判还不如把尸体挂城墙。”阿莉塞直言不讳地打断了哥哥，“又不能怪民众们这样，真的。”

“芙朵拉幸存下来的消息以及大众皆知，我们曾试图对芝诺斯的情况保密等到你醒来再说。然而目前的情况来看——”

“似乎消息泄露了。”桑克瑞德往椅背上一靠，闭上眼睛交叉双臂，“有几个暴民在街上示威。”

阿尔菲诺皱眉：“我们正努力控制局面呢，但事态爆发只是时间问题，哪怕劳班经常发表演讲安抚大家。”

“处置芙朵拉我没意见，至于那个加雷马人，”莉瑟表示，“就看你的吧。我的人民尊重你和你的决定，但不知道他们现在还能承受多少。毕竟被殖民这么多年，会忍不住对那个让他们家庭四分五裂，带来各种痛苦的男人发泄愤怒。”

阿莉塞翻了翻白眼，“最好别解释‘母水晶神秘的运转方式’这么高深的东西。”

虽然能理解对方的苦处，但是……

“对不起，我能不能先看望下芝诺斯。这种时候只有顺其自然了……”

血河涌动。很多血，很多血。

“我们让他还昏迷着，可露儿和雅修特拉在玛托雅大师的指导下忙着呢。别忘了那个人已经赢过你两次了。想活下来绝不是难事，尤其在医师们的精心治疗下。”桑克瑞德立刻打消了光的念头。

“那——”

“你想要什么？”于里昂热带着同情的微笑看向她。

光毫不犹豫地回答：“我要亲眼看见。”

“除此之外呢？”雅修特拉问。

“希望你能暂停施加给他的魔法，我想跟他谈谈。当然，得做好预防措施。我相信过后会有更具体的眉目的。”

“那就这么定了，”桑克瑞德第一个站了起来，“我们休息会吧。”

【他刚才是不是用失望的眼神看着我。猫魅心想。弄出这种状况大家这样子我也没得抱怨的余地，可是……】

大家也跟着起身收拾随身物品，光仍然站立不稳，努力一瘸一拐走向楼梯。

“噢，不，你别动。”桑克瑞德公主抱抱起光，后者的脸噌地红了。

噢操，还要来一次吗。光之战士腹诽。


	4. The Slumbering Hunter

光之战士起先还觉得这间房是自己那间的镜面版；被推进去后才意识到套房中有一扇门相隔，可能是方便医师们给病人做手术，但又想到睡觉时他们居然离得这么近就开始胃痛。

阿尔菲诺把轮椅推到床头，然后从角落里抓了一张凳子坐在她身边。这场景简直像当年看望摆脱尼德霍格附身的埃斯蒂尼安。如今年轻的男性精灵眼里却没有同情与担忧，只是漠然看着昏迷的加雷马皇太子。

床对病员的体型来说显得有点小，床脚拼了一张垫有毛绒靠垫的茶几用来给芝诺斯垫脚。他盖着白色的被子，包扎了绷带的胸部裸露在外，和光之战士同款的病号服与他身材不太相称。金色长发铺满枕头，医师们似乎没给他打理过头发。绷带包住天眼，上面还涂了药膏。芝诺斯闭着眼睛，宽阔的胸膛缓缓起伏，睡容安详。

战败的皇子遍体鳞伤，被战争的胜利者忽视。

一丝微光引起光之战士的注意，她看向芝诺斯的喉咙，他脖子打着绷带，黑曜石项圈像带刺的藤蔓，中间镶嵌一块红水晶，金属上还雕刻满了精致的玫瑰花花纹。

【漂亮，但致命。】这句话不由自主浮现在她脑海里。光轻轻摇了摇头，责问自己到底在想什么。

“那是阿难陀族锻造，玛托雅大师施加魔法的，”阿尔菲诺解释，“除了在会议上说明过的魔法，还有破坏他的以太的作用。它能有效抑制芝诺斯的以太共鸣使他处于弱化状态。至少希望如此吧。”阿尔菲诺不安地扭了扭，“老实说我们对人造超越之力还不够了解。”

“所以在他醒来知道我们不知道这个装置有没有效果。”光之战士从话中推断，“但愿有效。”

“雅修特拉和可露儿一直不知疲倦地给他疗伤，确保我们的努力不会白费。”

“老天保佑别失败吧。哪怕以他目前的状态，杀光那些医生也不是个事儿，更别说其他阻拦的人了。”光之战士叹气，想象着万一可能发生的大屠杀。空洞的蓝眼睛，手里提着武士刀，一路走一路滴血……

【输不起的混蛋。真可惜……】猫魅可以听见芝诺斯百无聊赖的声音在脑海中回响。

“其实……这样我们正好推迟解除魔法，明天雅修特拉和可露儿就能完成最后的治疗了。”

“倒也不错。”光点了点头，依然盯着眼前的金发男人。即使没有笨重的盔甲，他看起来也很可怕。

“我们回去了好吗？”阿尔菲诺站了起来。

“你把门开着吧，我自己回去就行。谢谢你的好意。”光笑了，“我想独自待一会儿，你看怎么样？”

“当然可以。”阿尔菲诺疑惑地看了一眼，还是打开门，“我给你弄点吃的。”

“谢谢啦。”光饿得如果自己不说话，她的胃就会替她做出回答了。

等阿尔菲诺回来的期间，光之战士手指敲打着大腿，棉衣都起皱了还没洗过，头皮发痒想抓耳朵后的毛的冲动越来越强烈。【天呐，我一定很难闻。】光心想，决定吃完饭后非得洗个澡不可。

然而呢，除了等待她无事可做，让她无聊且厌烦。耐心从来不是她的强项，过去几年里拂晓抛来一个又一个麻烦都让她已经忘记了如何放松。目前正是个休养的好机会，但猫魅完全不知所措了。

不知是缺少休闲选择，还是没有偷空闲的欲望，猫魅现在只是看着芝诺斯睡觉而已。身躯庞大的怪物变得如此脆弱着实奇怪。【如果真有人想动手，他们早可以勒死他了。】猫魅若有所思，心不在焉地玩起了自己的尾巴毛，反正不管好坏，四肢的知觉正慢慢恢复着呢。

回想起与芝诺斯的相遇，他比她所见过的任何野兽或龙种都强大，强大得可怕，是名副其实的野兽。她和拂晓一路走来披荆斩棘，但在神拳痕的战斗始料未及。之后几天光一直窝在自己的帐篷里或者任何小憩的地方，脑子反复模拟那时的战斗，思考她犯了什么错误。天亮了就累得眼睛发直，精疲力竭后才睡得着。

在多玛时也只是稍微好一点，终于引起了芝诺斯的注意。然而即使这样如果没有茨菰村村民下定决心的反击，结果也不可能对己方有利。不过至少能向飞燕证明他的人民终于做好了革命的准备。

那天她第一次看到芝诺斯的脸，冷漠的蓝眼睛看着她狼狈地半跪在地上，然后离开，靴子的碰撞声在远处回响。第二次羞辱。光发誓第三次见面时要和他一样强大。接下来的不眠之夜里不再是沉思，而是学习战术。她当时真希望知道埃斯蒂尼安在哪儿，龙骑同伴跟她思想碰撞肯定比一个人想破脑袋更有效。因为她实在不好意思问别人。

  
【他们看着我输了两次一定很失望，是我太弱了。我讨厌输给那个加雷马混蛋的感觉！光之战士心想。】

光凝视芝诺斯的下颌线条，睫毛与高挺的鼻子，想到以前从来没有这么近距离地看过他。有也只是在交战时短暂的一瞥，彼时的注意力也集中在躲避剑势和寻找反攻时机，哪有空欣赏性质地看他。但现在她觉得自己有大把的时间。

她一直在思考为什么想放他一命，拂晓伙伴们基本上都认为是母水晶的影响。

“阿光，你有在听我说话吗。给你带饭了，晚上吃得好点。”阿尔菲诺连连叫唤她，直到后者醒神。

“哎呀，不好意思啊没听到。谢啦阿尔菲诺，放后面桌子上好了。”光之战士被突然的打断吓了一跳，因为全神贯注思考时会把其他一切东西都摒除在外。这是她从小就有的脾性。

“好的。今晚好好休息啊，明早再来看你。”幸好大家在一起时间长了都是老熟人，伙伴们已经习惯她的怪癖，阿尔菲诺把餐盘放桌上便离开了。

“等等，阿尔菲诺……谢谢你为我做的一切。我是真心实意的。”光露出真诚的微笑。

“瞧你说的。”

简简单单一餐，一块小麦面包和一碗清淡的鸡汤，光吃完就推着轮椅回到芝诺斯床边。整个傍晚一直沉浸在思绪中，直到晚上才回自己房间。

“看我这样子，能洗个澡吗。行的话麻烦帮我洗洗。”

于是猫魅在睡前用剩下的时间好好清理了全身，洗掉头发和皮毛在空中花园的最后一点污垢。


	5. Enchantment Unbound

“可露儿，准备好了吗？”雅修特拉问道，看起来不算特别急切。毕竟这项操作必须极其谨慎，万一出了岔子就可能悲剧收场。

桑克瑞德靠在远处的墙上，双臂交叉看不出表情。光之战士目前无法单挑芝诺斯，所以伙伴们叫了他来以免出现任何特殊问题。要不是因为需要秘密行事，再叫两三个帮手来也行。除了一两个已经跟拂晓往来熟络的医师，外面谁也不知道芝诺斯还没死透，其他人都在城里忙着自己的活。

可露儿打破了房间里的紧张气氛。

“再等几分钟。”拉拉菲尔女性显然不喜欢和芝诺斯待在一起。被活捉的经历记忆犹新，实验舱的痛苦至今仍挥之不去。可露儿花了点时间调整呼吸，重新看向雅修特拉，“趁我还没改变主意，赶紧开始赶紧结束。”

听到这话的桑克瑞德嘲讽似的笑了，“要不是为了【我们亲爱的阿光】，我建议现在就结束这一切。”

光之战士看他一眼，分不清自己更喜欢乌尔达哈的鸿门宴之前还是之后的他。

“解除魔法后会发生什么？”个中细节她仍摸不着头脑，她喜欢阅读但很难掌握魔法，所以更喜欢历史文献和民间传说。

“他会在适当的时候醒来，只不过不知道是立刻还是几天后。”雅修特拉眼神飘向远方，“在那之前我们小心行事。”

“仪式完成后我们会监控他的以太，共鸣可能会导致观测困难，设备能正常工作的话就没问题。”可露儿摸了摸额头上的萨雷安护目镜，“要说有什么收获，就是这将给我们提供大量研究机会。”

“开始吧可露儿。”雅修特拉做了个“请”的手势，对方闭上眼睛抬起双臂覆上芝诺斯的胸膛。她搬了把椅子站在上面，开始引导以太，绿色的光芒照亮了房间。雅修特拉也跟着加入，指尖冒出魔法的光晕。

光之战士在床位看着以太包围男人脖子上的宝石，慢慢流入水晶里。光晕在墙上投射下阴影，仿佛大海中起伏的波浪。深红与绿色混合，以太从水晶里渗出，项链绽放出光芒。仪式似乎刚开始就结束了，色彩消失，房间内寂静无声甚至还有点冷场。

拂晓成员们猛吸气，轻轻叹息，屏住呼吸看着芝诺斯眼皮抽搐几下，表情痛苦了好一会儿后呼吸趋于平稳，恢复了稳定的睡眠节奏。

“还真是虎头蛇尾的……”桑克瑞德打破了沉默。

“是啊。”光之战士附和，又问雅修特拉和可露儿芝诺斯情况如何。

拉拉菲尔女性戴上护目镜扫描芝诺斯的脖子和胸部，“跟预想的一样没有任何异常。”

“刚制作完成设备时我跟西德谈过，他是我们唯一能方便接触到的加雷安族受试者，所以我请他帮忙评估。那个种族天生没法使用魔法，我们需要一个恰当的参考标准。”雅修特拉解释道，光之战士认真听着。

“虽然想拿更多数据但时间紧张，露琪亚忙着公务，尼禄……好吧，看看尼禄，再看看西德。西德是我们唯一的选择了。”可露儿叹息，“我可不想受尼禄的恩。”

光之战士听了咯咯笑起来，毕竟尼禄是个怪才。

“不过看来事前准备是足够的。比起玛托雅大师施术之前，目前的以太学特征更像已经采集到的正常加雷安人例子。简而言之就是人造超越之力似乎暂时被抑制了。至于他的身体机能，人什么时候醒还没法确定，可我们的术法已经发挥了预期的效果，那应该快醒了吧。”可露儿托着下巴思考，最后从椅子上跳下来走到光之战士身边。

“不管怎样在能够证实观察结果之前，都要谨慎再谨慎。哪怕在我们做好万全准备的情况下，芝诺斯仍相当可怕。”雅修特拉警告。“桑克瑞德，得占用你一点时间了，目前只有你最适合监视芝诺斯。”

“你说是就是吧。”男人叹气，“丑话先说在前头，如果有个万一，我需要酌情采取任何我认为合适的方式制服他。”

“随你怎么动手，都是他活该。”可露儿不知想到什么，忍不住笑了。

“好了，其它地方也需要帮忙，抵抗军战士需要医疗照顾。”雅修特拉首先离开，可露儿跟在身后，“有情况随时通知。”

“这个自然。”桑克瑞德在两人离开后，抽了可露儿先前用过的椅子来用。

“你忽悠其他人说海德林插手了可以，但别想骗我。”男人脸色阴沉，“说吧，真正目的是什么？”他招招手让光之战士到身边来。

“我……”光不知道说什么好，他问得出乎意料。“我发誓，该说的都说了，就像昨天告诉大家的那样。”

“那告诉我为什么现在不能拿刀架在他脖子上。”

光脸色煞白，心跳加快，“我……桑克瑞德，别……”

“你什么。在同情这怪物吗？”

【说点什么，随便说点什么！】“不是同情……”

“那是什么，光。你他妈到底在想什么东西。”

光之战士被骂得瑟缩，声音小得像耳语。“就是感觉……不对劲。至少现在还没……让我任性这一次吧，你还记得我上次提出要求是什么时候？”

“当然记得。奥尔什方为你而死，我们都知道【结果如何】。”男人声音里没有一丝同情，“不好意思，你的个人决定说服不了我。”

就在那一刻，光之战士感到内心深处有什么东西突然断裂了。她勉力站起来摇摇晃晃走了几步，用尽所有力气打了那个男人一巴掌。

“别再在我面前提他名字。【你他妈敢拿他的死对付我！】”

桑克瑞德摸摸自己被打红的脸，“看来戳到痛脚了。”

光之战士的猫眼睛充满发自内心的愤怒，要说是尼德霍格附身也不为过。

桑克瑞德好一会儿才有反应，被如此不寻常的武力值表现惊呆了。“我会把这事转给别人做，并满足雅修特拉的要求。不过事先声明，你和芝诺斯都要在我的监视之下。”男人说着站起身，“我去给你弄早餐，其余时间你自由处理。”

光之战士看对方开门离开，耳朵贴在头发上。

“哦，还有，不要鲁莽行事。”桑克瑞德说完关上门，留下两名病员在屋里。

光之战士深吸气，仍因为愤怒而发抖。她很少这样发脾气；说实话都不记得上次对别人表现出愤怒时什么时候了。十几岁之后总是习惯性地把这些情感藏在心里，只有在噩梦中愤怒才真正燃烧起来。

“你还是笑起来最棒了。”

一滴眼泪划过面颊，奥尔什方的遗言似乎总在最糟糕的时候在脑海里回响。他怎么能指望自己现在还笑得出来。光摇了摇头，想甩掉这些想法。

要是桑克瑞德没提那个陈年旧事就好了。

她努力不去想那些阴暗的念头，坐回轮椅滚到床头。她需要留在此时此地，而不是过去的记忆里。

接下来几个钟头，光一直在读关于阿拉米格的历史书，吃完饭医师又送来一堆大部头的书。她要了大家手头上任何能让她忙起来的东西，打拳是不可能打拳的，所以这是仅有的几种打发时间的方式之一。

光没有回到自己的房间而是整天呆在芝诺斯身边，这使得她的看护人非常懊恼。光就说这是她的责任，现况是她造成的所以得留在这儿。一番劝说之下光开始帮医师们干活，制作膏药和其他药物。年轻时大量阅读植物学书籍获得的知识终于派上用场了。

任何能让人忙起来的事情，她都欢迎。

===================

老实了两晚上后光决定深夜潜入芝诺斯的房间。她悄悄打开隔壁的门露出条缝隙，里面没有桑克瑞德的气息。完美。

光溜进来，凳子还放在床头。她的腿终于恢复到可以再次行走了，尽管还走不快，不用坐轮椅的感觉真好。

“她看着那混蛋就像看一只可怜的小猫，真恶心。”这是一个鲁加族的低沉嗓音。

“可怕，真可怕，她疯了吧。”一个女人悄悄说。

“阿拉米格的大家知道真相会要了她的命吧。”

“她可是在解放运动里功不可没。”

“叛徒就是叛徒，你也见过那些暴民，他们只想杀了那个加雷马混蛋。”

“你不觉得我们最终会受到同样的待遇？”女人担忧地问道。

“不，我们可以把责任推到别人头上，就说我们是被强迫的。该死，把这个消息透露给外面的人我们就会被誉为英雄啦。”

“嘘。别被拂晓的人听见了。”

泪水模糊视线，无法辨认字迹。光的书掉在地上，她抓着毯子指关节发白。现在外面的人都这么看她吗，只需要一个决定就会被诽谤、像玩具一样随意处置。真是善变的人。

【这辈子也就这么一次听从了自己的直觉和欲望，随即被打成叛徒。想为自己做点事情都是个错误。去你妈的都下地狱吧。】

光之战士情绪激动之下抛掉一切礼节，【随便外面这么想。反正他们一旦认定了的观念就不会改。】

现在她坐在那个错误面前，月光透过窗户照亮他的脸。芝诺斯，那个她认为值得活下去的野兽。

光嘲笑自己，憎恨自己偏离了轨道。芝诺斯理应已经死去，被光之战士亲手杀死。猎人本应是猎物。

光鬼使神差地站起身爬上床，双腿叉开跨坐在他胸上，伸手慢慢掐住脖子一点点收紧。

冰冷的手，蓦地捏住了她的手腕。


	6. Awake at Last

“呵……【是你。】”芝诺斯声音喑哑。眼睛布满血丝，眼神几乎要在光之战士的头骨上钻出一个洞。他松开了手任由对方掐着自己，“你眼中充满【仇恨】，真是顽强。”干裂的嘴唇露出笑容。“我的野兽，你渴望鲜血吗？”

猫魅惊愕地睁大眼睛，口中干涩。

“英雄，掐着我的喉咙是什么感觉？你想让我在你身下挣扎，直到心脏停止跳动、呼吸消失不是吗？【承认吧。】”

光犹豫一瞬，不知自己是否听岔了，手上又使了一分劲。项链上的金属刺扎进她的手，血珠顺着手掌往下滴。芝诺斯表情纹丝不动，甚至还有点乐在其中。

莫名的冲动在脑海里尖叫。【保护他。保护他。保护他。】

最终光之战士松了手，垂在身体两侧。

“真遗憾，”芝诺斯叹气，指尖划过脖子上的疤痕，沾了鲜血的食指含进嘴里。

猫魅僵直在原地一时没反应过来。

“可谓是国王的盛宴。那我们从上次中断的地方接着讲好吗？”即便在昏暗的灯光下，芝诺斯的眼睛也能反映出一种无人可及的残忍。

光从芝诺斯身上爬下来，顺着势头瘫倒在地。

“你现在知道害怕了？还是……希望暂且休战，等我们养好伤能全力迎战对方？”男人停顿了一下，陷入沉思，“没错，我们目前缺少适当的运动。好吧，我愿意等待，直到合适的时机到来。”

光如释重负地叹了口气。

门砰的一声被撞开，桑克瑞德冲进房间。

“我才离开一会儿，就给我搞堆烂摊子。”桑克瑞德气急败坏地冲向芝诺斯，猛地拽住对方手腕拉向自己。

“这就是你其中一个亲爱的同伴是吗？”芝诺斯很平静，显然不感兴趣，甩开了桑克瑞德的手但又被抓住。

桑克瑞德立即拿出一副镣铐锁住芝诺斯，满意地哼了一声。“不准惹麻烦，否则把你手腕也拧断。”

芝诺斯一脚正好踢在他肚子上。

后者倒在猫魅身边，不一会儿又爬了起来咳嗽着，“呵、你那令人称赞的力量哪去了？别告诉我你还没使劲。”

芝诺斯坐到床沿，站起来向前走了几步就腿软跪倒在地。微不可闻的笑声爆发成大笑。

“真是奇怪的感觉，这种弱小，这种痛苦。……我这样子持续多久了？”

两人茫然地看着他。

“也许是战斗的产物，与蛮神融合，或者……”芝诺斯摸到了脖子上的项链，“嗯，这是什么？”

桑克瑞德冷笑，“镣铐正适合野兽。”

芝诺斯拨动上面镶嵌的水晶，手指滑过周围的金属部件。“太有趣了，是你们哪个蛮族的作品？”

“只是必要的预防措施。感谢十二神你还活着吧，”桑克瑞德瞄了光一眼，“你要感谢那个人救了你的命。”

光仍坐在地板上，拒绝和两个男人眼神接触。

“确实有趣……”芝诺斯若有所思，“一个意想不到的插曲，难道你对我预想的美好结局不满意？”

“不，我……”光盯着地面咕哝，双手玩弄着长袍的布料，血珠渗进白色的织物里。

“我不是告诉过你不要鲁莽行事吗？”桑克瑞德跪下来检查她手上的伤口，“有什么话等明天早上再谈。”他扶她站起来，拿了桌上一卷无用的绷带小心翼翼包扎伤口。

“至于你，”桑克瑞德转向另一个跪着的人，“你不会再离开我的视线范围了，回床上去。”

========

第二天清晨，拂晓成员们接到桑克瑞德的通讯贝后赶到现场。期待已久的消息终于到来，芝诺斯已经醒了，也没有造成任何伤亡。

雅修特拉和可露儿检查伤口时，他令人惊讶地顺从，桑克瑞德一直监视着他。两人解开了绷带，给剩余的伤口消毒并重新敷上膏药，以及完美忽视芝诺斯称他们野蛮人和嘲笑原始医学。

光始终在旁观看，一位医师负责处理她的尾巴，时不时要求按照指示活动。她总是恢复得相当快，或许是海德林的加护吧，自己已经从死亡边缘回来开始恢复体力了。至于芝诺斯，尽管被施加了魔法，处理伤口时的反应还是跟普通人一样的。

光察觉到自己过于关注芝诺斯的伤情了，有点令人不安。全盛时期的他无人可敌，她猜对方现在这样肯定失望得很。而芝诺斯正好奇地看着绷带一圈圈裹住蓝紫色的药水痕迹，那些伤痕已经开始结痂。

不知道芝诺斯有多疼，因为医师拒绝给他开任何止痛药。

最令人不安的是芝诺斯沉默不语地看向她，目不转睛，认为光比其他吵闹的人群更有趣，每当如此时间就仿佛停止了似的。光忍不住躲避他的目光，心跳在耳朵里擂得砰砰响，下一秒就想冲出去逃离这里。

“为什么是自己”简直是她整个成年生活最大的意外。

夜幕降临，病房里终于安静下来。光独自待在屋里，终于梳好剪得短短的头发，洗完澡感觉整个人都闪闪发光。医生允许她拆掉一些绷带，所以现在能自由活动手臂。伤疤在苍白的皮肤上显得泛红，加之以前大大小小的伤在身上留下各种褪色的疤痕，光已经不记得哪个是从哪儿来的了。

吃饱饭就躺，哼着小曲。起先还想点蜡烛继续深入研究阿拉米格历史和政治，过了一会儿又改变主意。这些天她很容易就睡着，睡着后碰倒蜡烛引起火灾可不行。

光走了会儿神，想到自己和敌人之间只有一墙之隔，他和她的床头只隔了几寸的石头。猫魅不知芝诺斯是否听到自己哼曲儿，突然后悔发出声音。她盯着天花板，干巴巴地拨弄着梳子。

光不由自出地冒出个念头，霎时间脸颊绯红。她爬出被窝，手里捏着梳子走向隔壁的门，在敲门之前仍是陷入犹豫。

没有回应。她又试着敲了两次门，等人叫她进来。依旧没有回应。光转身正欲离开，省得自找没趣。

“一位夜间访客。你是来排遣我的无聊的吗？”芝诺斯的声音从隔壁房间里传来，“进来吧。”

光闻言耳朵抽动几下，握住门把手深吸一口气然后进门。

芝诺斯笔直地坐着，长袍披在肩上凝视远方。床头柜上点着一支蜡烛，旁边放了一本书，不知道被捆着手腕是怎么读的。

光边试探着向对方走去，边打量房间。

“桑克瑞德在哪？”

“你那戴眼罩的蛮族朋友？我猜是去追老鼠了，离开前还警告了我几次。”芝诺斯若无其事地说，“你的拂晓伙伴们似乎选了一个糟糕的守卫。”

“你会大跌眼镜的，”光笑呵呵的，“他有自己的那套原则。”

“和我无关，不过你的出现很有趣。”芝诺斯露出侵略性的微笑，“告诉我，我的敌人，为什么这么晚了还敢不带着保护你的伙伴来拜访我？”

“我不需要保护，你现在只是戴着镣铐的恶魔而已。”光皱眉，“你闻起来都快馊了，他们不给你洗脸吗？”

芝诺斯哼了一声，“你以为他们会有这般仁慈？那种奢侈品根本不需要给一个罪有应得的人享用。”

“只是不想有血腥味和体臭飘进卧室。”光走近了些，上下打量他一番，“再不梳头发要打结了。”

“看到敌人邋里邋遢的样子不高兴吗？”

“我从来不觉得这是什么值得高兴的事，”光回答，目光徘徊于疏于打理的头发上，“靠过来点，别动。”

芝诺斯扬起眉毛，咦了一声。墙上的时钟在寂静的深夜滴答滴答走动，过了几秒芝诺斯才按照指示去做。

光爬上他身后的床，心脏几乎要迸出来，她跪坐着把男人的金发捞在手心开始梳理。屋里一片寂静，几分钟过去了，光轻轻梳通那些缠绕的结。

“你好安静啊，我应该担心吗？”过了会儿猫魅说。

“说实话你在跟敌人同床共枕，应该更担心这个才对。”芝诺斯讥讽地回嘴。

“还以为加雷安人都自恋喜欢自己的声音呢。”光耸耸肩。

“请问你怎么会有这种想法？”

“呃……我记得可清楚了盖乌斯讲他对艾欧泽亚的愿景讲个不停。在我们战斗之前，尼禄也长篇大论他的自卑情结……西德最喜欢叨叨魔导机巧，”光顿了顿，梳开一个特别顽固的发结，“还有你！想想你终于认定我是‘值得狩猎的猎物’，还炫耀自己的蛮神玩具时那副志得意满的样子。”

芝诺斯没有回答。

梳子把发梢梳得顺滑，在头发纠结成一团的地方卡住了，光使劲扯了扯梳子。

“你真的希望我多说话？”芝诺斯低声说，“看来你很喜欢听加雷马人唠叨。”

光嗤之以鼻，拽着梳子几乎扯着他的头往后仰。

过了很久终于梳到了发根，光嘟囔着又叹口气，“头发好多，战斗时是怎么处理的？”

“我能应付。”一片片干涸的血痂从头皮脱落，像胭脂红的血飘落到床单上。

光对后面的头发很满意，便转向右边提起挂在一侧的锁，见芝诺斯闭着眼、表情安详就继续打理，只不过他安静得让人心里发毛。

“你睡着了吗？”光小心翼翼问，偏过头看他。

“有种陌生的感觉……”男人低声自言自语。

“芝诺斯？”光转到芝诺斯面前，好奇地看了他一眼。

男人懒洋洋睁开眼睛，“弄完了没？”

“再等下，”光已经梳到了另一边，灵巧地拨弄着剩下的头发，几分钟后头发终于变得齐整，“搞定了。建议在桑克瑞德干完活回来前洗个澡。”

真像加雷安玫瑰啊，光离开前最后看了他一眼。

【为什么会想到这个……？】光回到自己的房间，脑子一片混乱，头痛欲裂。


	7. The Coming Storm

“早听人说你长得高大，这都该有8星尺了吧。我的天，要花好多布料……”塔塔露恼怒地鼓起脸颊，她手拿卷尺踩在摇摇欲坠的梯子上，光在旁边扶稳她的身体。

“有一说一，塔塔露，每个人对你来说都是巨人。”光笑了起来，后者直瞪她。

“亲爱的阿光，你的耳朵尖还不到他肚脐眼。”塔塔露反驳。

雅修特拉和阿莉塞对视一眼，似乎听到了有趣的事情。她们在房间的后方监督着前面三人，为了给芝诺斯量身体，拂晓只有解开他的手铐。桑克瑞德忙着“找出老鼠”，这只是委婉的说法，所以为了确保所有相关人员的安全，监督工作落到两位女性身上了。

不过现在芝诺斯意外地听话，看来合身的衣服比试图砍死房间里的其他人更重要，尽管脸上写着无聊两个大字，但很明显他已经习惯了这个过程。

“那颗会说话的土豆能别在我耳边尖叫吗？”芝诺斯嘲笑道，伸出一只胳膊给人量尺寸。

“会说话的……土豆……”猫魅忍不住咯咯笑了起来。

“你不准复读！”塔塔露呜呜叫着，引得屋子那头的伙伴们笑得更夸张。

“当心塔塔露咬掉你耳朵。”

“我倒想看看她怎么做。”芝诺斯反驳。

光只觉得自己就是为此刻短暂的快乐而活的，可以看朋友们无忧无虑的互相打趣，即使他们敌人也同处一室也能找到轻松一刻的法子。在多玛和阿拉米格的最后几个月里，他们几乎没时间轻松愉快地谈话。

之前醒来看到他们脸上的失望使她更加心碎，哪怕是现在光也不知道伙伴们心里藏着什么感情，私下里对她的决定进行过什么讨论。光虽然一直在微笑，但每次见到他们中的一个，失落便会多一分。

【我搞砸了吗，毁了我灾后好不容易找到的唯一的家庭？】

“阿光，你在听吗？”

听见塔塔露的声音猫魅猛地抬头，整个拂晓只有塔塔露会叫她昵称，她一定又是沉浸在自己的思绪里了。

“在听呢，要帮忙吗？”

“帮我读一下尺寸。”塔塔露往下挪了几步。

“当然可以，你说怎么做吧。”光有一瞬怀疑自己是否看见塔塔露眼里恶作剧的光芒。

拉拉菲尔把卷尺给光，“然后量大腿内侧长度和臀围。”

“行行行……等等。塔塔露你不会真的要我……”光心慌意乱，结结巴巴地甩手。

“你看我自己量多困难呀，只有你帮忙啦。”不知怎的塔塔露笑容还在扩大。

芝诺斯无言看戏中。“继续吧。”他直截了当，显然没有被这个玩笑逗乐。

塔塔露你给我等着。光心想。

猫魅拿着卷尺犹豫了一下，从臀部最宽的地方绕一圈，调整量度时不小心擦到芝诺斯的屁股，脸蓦地红了。“是这样吗？”

“谢啦亲爱的！”塔塔露瞥了一眼数字，“哇哦，比我想象的【还大】。”

光尴尬到爆炸，耳朵尖抽动着克制自己不叫出来。接着赶紧量起腿长，脸被魔鬼的火焰灼得通红，手指颤抖着把卷尺顺着芝诺斯大腿内侧往下拉。

相信只要光一有机会就会报复到塔塔露身上。

猫魅快速量好尺寸加入了监督行列，逃回阿莉塞身边长吁一口气。

“你觉得烤土豆好还是炸土豆好？”光低声问阿莉塞。

“好可怕哦。”阿莉塞憋笑，看了雅修特拉一眼，而对方也正饶有兴趣地望向她们这边。

光刚想岔开话题，莉瑟突然撞开医务室的门冲进来，急得脸颊通红。

“我们有麻烦了，”莉瑟喘着气，“劳班正尽其所能安抚民众，但还远远不够，而且……”

“冷静点莉瑟，”雅修特拉语气坚定，“从头讲。”

人族女性喘了会儿气，“自己看不是更明白吗。”她偷偷瞪了一眼芝诺斯，然后召集拂晓成员跟她走。

新上任的阿拉米格领导人带着大家来到大楼的入口，穿过走廊时外面传来的说话声越来越明晰。她打开一条门缝挤了出去。

夕阳把石建筑映衬成红色基调，白天的热浪仍在空气中蔓延。眼前纵横交错的小巷子里不断冒出阿拉米格人，人群规模还在扩大。大多数人穿着破旧的亚麻布衣服，其他人则身穿反抗军制服，挥舞着从镐子到刀剑各种武器。所有人表情都带着仇恨，这种仇恨已经燃烧了25个夏天。

劳班的住处离光之战士前几周住的房子只有几条街远，他站在木板箱上举起单边胳膊发表演讲，嗓音虽然中气十足但已经略显嘶哑。

“阿拉米格的人民，我的朋友们，我恳求你们重新考虑诉求。不要证明自己正是加雷马人坚持的野蛮人。”将军的声音在街上回荡。

“别废话了！”人群爆发出一阵轰响，“我那么信任你，你却帮助那种人！”

“阿拉米格的猛牛是个懦夫！”远处有一个女人喊道。

“没错，还有拂晓！把那个女人拖出来，由我们来审判！”

人群变得吵吵闹闹，仿佛一股无处发泄的愤怒之流。几十人拉动了几百人一起喊话，不顾一切要报复那个让他们遭受长期痛苦的祸首。

“看后面！那婊子在那！”

无数双眼睛锁定光之战士，后者竭尽全力克制着自己不被吓退。她穿着皱巴巴的病员服，此时只感觉自己全身赤裸，而周围的朋友们是她唯一的庇护。指甲扎进掌心，光看向雅修特拉脸上满是求救的表情。

【“坚强点。”】这是另一个猫魅所能给予的所有建议了。【别反击。】他们不是加雷安人，所以最好以退让为主，挨过这阵子愤怒的攻击，让更擅长外交的人处理这个问题。

“那该死的光之战士原来是卖国的妓女！加雷马鸡巴比艾欧泽亚重要吗！”靠前的一个瘦削的男人朝她啐了一口。

光目瞪口呆。【他们以为她……？】

“你算个屁英雄！”

“肮脏的贱人！”

“卖春女！”

辱骂的字眼持续增加，彼此的声音几乎无法分辨。然而有个词胜过其它一切，像把刀子扎进光之战士的胸膛。

【叛徒。】

人群模糊成一团色块，光的耳朵嗡嗡作响。焦虑逐渐显现，眼前仿佛是从她的噩梦中复刻出来的场景，不安将光淹没。她所渴望的归属感被自己的绝望之风吹得化为灰烬，憋着眼泪随即发现先前言语攻击的男人蹲下来捡起一块石头。

光心里重复着雅修特拉的话，不反击，忍受它。因为阿拉米格人的痛苦比她更甚。

猫魅闭上眼睛等待意料之中的结果。

但它没有到来。

有只手搭在她臀部，低头一看是塔塔露有话要说。

“抬头。”

光抬头望去立刻瞪圆猫眼，芝诺斯就在她身边截下了那块石头。

“野蛮人就真那么出尔反尔吗，”男人环视人群，赤着脚走上前去，“一旦察觉到错误就会像猎狗一样咬着你们的英雄的脚？”

叫喊声消失了，一种不可思议的寂静笼罩了阿拉米格的小巷。

“你们的凶狠固然值得赞扬，但用错了方向。眼中的火焰，是被亡国奴的特点……多么【奇妙】的景象。”石头扔到地上，芝诺斯脸上笑得不屑，他继续走向人群中心，人们反而随着他的脚步倒退。

“你想审判我？来吧，别让我久等。”

重获自由的国家的人民没有发出任何声音，就连劳班、莉瑟和拂晓成员们也屏住呼吸注视着芝诺斯。时间一分一秒过去，夕阳开始沉入地平线，在街道上投下大片阴影。

“谁也不愿亲自主持渴望已久的正义？一群群只会瞎叫唤，谁都不敢动手？”芝诺斯叹气很快就失去了兴趣，转身背对他们。

“该死的加雷马人！”有位健硕的鲁加族抵抗军拨开人群，手里拿着简陋的斧子朝芝诺斯劈来。当他挥舞着武器瞄准芝诺斯的脑袋时，周围的人们四散而逃。

芝诺斯迅速转身躲过这一击，斧头砍到地上，石板震碎成小石子四处飞溅。鲁加人拔出斧头准备重来，但只向前走了几步就正中一记窝心脚。骨头断裂的声音听得人牙酸，那人瘫倒在地痛苦地叫喊着。

“唔，也许我过早下结论了。”芝诺斯满脸无聊打量着鲁加男，然后看向人群，“还有谁想当我的刽子手？”

没有回答，只有鲁加痛苦的呻吟。

“没人吗？那就不需要懦夫来碍我的眼了。”长袍在微风中飘动，芝诺斯面无表情转身往回走，天蓝色的眼睛只是看着眼前的小路。

对方从猫魅身边经过时，手在她肩上停留了极短的一瞬随后就走进大门，整个动作不过眨眼间，不禁使她怀疑是不是错觉。


	8. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作的note：  
> 芝：明珍羽织·常风  
> 光呆：奇蜥外套

“你到底想玩什么把戏！”暴怒的莉瑟重重一拍会议桌，怒视被她的反应逗乐了的芝诺斯，“还嫌民众和加雷马人不会围攻我们吗！”

“只是给了他们想要的。”芝诺斯耸耸肩，“他们想报仇，我就给他们机会。我觉得没问题。”

众人回到地下会议室，不过这次加入了劳班将军和芝诺斯。自从医务室外的事件以来已过了24小时，没有发生更多骚乱，但很明显紧张的局势已经达到顶峰，事态升级超出和平解决的程度只是时间问题。最后他们在夜色的掩护下聚在一起讨论眼前的问题。塔塔露没来，说她有个项目要尽快完成。

令光懊恼的是，大家一聚首莉瑟就冲芝诺斯发火，她希望能像其他种族一样捂着耳朵，阿拉米格领袖尖利的声音每个字都挠在她心上。

“你把一个伤残的人扔到街上了！”莉瑟朝他喊到。光躲过飞溅的唾沫，因为拂晓决定让她坐在芝诺斯旁边开会。

“他要是知道如何正确使用他的武器，结果会更好。”芝诺斯冷冷回答，完全不理莉瑟。

后者愤怒地哼了一声。

“更重要的是芝诺斯突然出现在公众面前，一定会引起加雷马方的注意。无论他们从间谍网中得到过什么传言，现在都已经被证实了，对面采取行动只是时间问题。”阿尔菲诺及时插话，让其他与会者松了口气。

“确实。如果没有充分准备，我们承受不起短时间内二次袭击。”劳班下颌紧绷。

桑克瑞德叹气，暗自握紧了拳头。“放心，我们马上会以适当的方式处理这些问题。”

【是那些医师吗？】光又想起芝诺斯醒来之前房门外的窃窃私语，正是那些声音引起了她勒死芝诺斯的念头。脚下意识地在桌子下面踢来踢去，手指在桌子上画着圆圈。

“桑克瑞德，我该早点跟你说的。几天前我听见他们在我房间外说话，对我不杀芝诺斯的决定很是不满。”光犹豫着开口，“如果没有被他们的话影响，我早就说出来了。我道歉。”她羞愧地低下头。

“女士永远不需要道歉。”于里昂热给了光一个温柔的微笑。

“我们错信了你的看护人，这不是你们的错。假如当时有余力，可露儿、阿尔菲诺还有我就会亲自承担这个任务了。该反省的是我们。”雅修特拉补充。

阿尔菲诺：“不幸的是木已成舟，我们唯一的选择是如何处理这次的结果。我有个提议。”

所有人都期待地望向年轻的精灵外交官。

“我相信迁移工作已经就绪了。最好阿光和芝诺斯一起尽快离开阿拉米格。”阿尔菲诺清了清嗓子继续说下去，“我和西德讨论过了，他愿意在旅途中借给你们企业精进号。”

房间里安静下来。光继续走神画圈圈，这已经引起了身边的芝诺斯的好奇。

过了一会儿劳班开口：“虽然这么说不太好，但我建议分阶段处决战犯。有许多加雷马战犯已经审判完毕并判决有罪。有个不成熟的建议，毕竟我对魔法了解甚少，可以用某种魔法把一个死囚易容成芝诺斯的样子吗？”

“那会引起政治问题的，尽管这样做可以安抚市民，但仍不可忽略加雷马的报复。”阿尔菲诺边思考边回答。

“假装他自杀比处决更明智。”雅修特拉提议，失焦的眼睛扫过众人，“不仅能避免政治上的影响，魔法伪装也能更容易让人相信芝诺斯已死。阿拉米格目前并不缺少尸体。”

“这计划不错，你们说呢？”将军点点头。

“要做到完美伪装还需要相当长的准备，但至少短时间内用魔法应付足够了。”可露儿说。

“他们难免会怀疑是谋杀，”阿尔菲诺同意了，“不过船到桥头自然直嘛，总会找到最好的办法的。”

芝诺斯望向那位年轻的外交官，“父皇肯定会震怒，但我相信这样的花招还不足以促进他对这个地区的攻略。随便你怎么做。”

光怀疑地看着芝诺斯，“你要帮我们？为什么？”

“我对加雷马没什么特别的感情。”芝诺斯直截了当回答，翘起二郎腿靠在椅子上。

其余人也都怀疑地看着他。

“第一个问题解决了，来讨论他们要安置到哪里吧。”过了会儿阿尔菲诺提议。

“阿光在这件事里受苦了，让她决定想去哪吧。你觉得哪里最好？”阿莉塞看向她的同伴。

【该去哪呢……】旅行中各个城市的形象在她脑海中闪过。黄金港有距离优势，城内也有加雷马方驻扎；去多玛可能很快就会被发现，那的人可太熟悉芝诺斯的样貌了，飞燕也会反对他在多玛附近逗留；格里达尼亚与阿拉米格交好；乌尔达哈和这个国家也有千丝万缕的联系，何况假如罗罗力特有意要打听芝诺斯的下落也是个棘手的麻烦。

只剩下伊修加德和利姆萨罗敏萨，两个地方都有她不愿被提起的不愉快回忆。龙诗战争的情感创伤还记忆犹新，也没脸面去请求福尔唐伯爵庇护他们二人。

“我老家在利姆萨罗敏萨，”光最终决定，“不在家的日子里有邻居帮忙打理，去那边正好。”不过讲真，光也不愿这么做。

===============

“药水带了，干粮点心带了，盔甲武器都找到了。……嗯，莫古力呢？”

光整理着私人物品，寻找她的毛绒玩具。慌乱了几分钟后在床头柜下找到了它，如释重负地叹了口气，翻转一圈仔细检查。幸好童年玩具上没有新的污点或破损，光把它轻轻放进旅行包里。

准备工作完成后，猫魅花了点时间梳理紫色的短发，灰蓝色的眼睛下面还有黑眼圈，显然是最近经历的磨难造成的；希望不会一辈子都留着。终于穿上了“真正的”衣服的感觉很奇怪，尤其是这套机工士的。练习机工比龙骑消耗的体能更少，以目前的身体情况来看最好是用过去几个月里一直私下练习的火枪，希望斯特凡尼维安能对她刮目相看吧。

“阿光你准备好了吗，有东西给你看！”塔塔露在门外喊她。

“请进吧。”光的耳朵好奇地竖起来，尾巴左右摆动。莫非是塔塔露之前提到的工作？

听得铰链嘎吱一声打开，转过身来眼前是一个她几乎认不出来的男人。

红黑相兼的羽织点缀了金色花纹，宽松地套在身上，下半身的图案让光联想到袅袅升起的烟雾。内里的黑色武士服还搭配了金色刺绣腰带，挂了一大块黄金港风格的挂饰，显然在设计和制作上花了很大心思。光的目光从黑色围巾移到芝诺斯脸上，东方风格的竹笠遮住了她的视线，记得那种斗笠在多玛很流行。芝诺斯的长发束成一个长长的马尾辫，有几缕头发垂到脸颊边，至于天眼则被黑头巾缠住了。他似乎想赶紧跑路，除了呆在这儿去哪都好。

“天呐，这么快就做完了？！”猫魅惊叹。

“喜欢吗？我有预感你们要匆忙离开阿拉米格，所以几天前完成了初稿。”塔塔露咧嘴一笑，显然很自满，“花了好多布料，但我相信自己做得很好。”

“与其问我喜不喜欢，你为什么不问问他。”光歪歪头。

“我问了，他都不回答！连句谢谢都没有！要不是我，他还穿着脏兮兮皱巴巴的病号服，天知道还会发生什么。”拉拉菲尔大声抱怨，盯着自己的鞋子，又看看男人光裸的脚趾。

“哭什么，你不是还有任务吗，小猪仔。”芝诺斯叹气，靠在墙上等着。

“他好烦！”塔塔露叫道，但很快平静下来，拿出一个白布包裹给光，“里面有大家和我的礼物，等你到利姆萨罗敏萨再打开它！”

光接过包裹被它的大小和重量震惊了，她笑笑，“这两年尽管我们之间可能有点小摩擦，但大家都对我太好了！”

“别说得好像我们再也不会见面似的！你可绝对不能死在我前面！”塔塔露撅着嘴，“对了！我还有一件礼物送你，手伸出来。”

光疑惑地看了她一眼，蹲下并伸出右臂，对方掏出一个华丽的手镯，设计与芝诺斯戴过的荆棘项链非常相似，一模一样的红水晶镶嵌在中心。随着轻微的咔哒声，手镯就扣在她手腕上。

“是什么？”猫魅刚想问，塔塔露就把一根手指放在她嘴唇上。

“你戴上它真漂亮亲爱的。请不要忘记以后还有更多的东西等着你。”拉拉菲尔眨了眨眼。

光觉得最好别再问了，于是拎起地上的大包小包。

半个钟头后，他们就身处城外无月的黑夜。星空闪烁，空气陡然变得寒冷，这个地区的秋天终于来临了。山崖上刮起一阵微风，冻得光筛糠似的打颤。

企业精进号停驻在看起来像小河湾的地方，西德和员工们向他们挥手。大多数拂晓成员都没来让光有些失望，但也是为了避免惹人猜疑，阿尔菲诺和塔塔露选择了他们做代表，这样光就可以体面地告别。

他们在离飞空艇稍远处停下脚步，塔塔露已经忍不住哭了起来。

“我相信你再清楚不过了，路上千万小心。你不仅要对付芝诺斯，还得尽量避免引起外界对你的……同伴的兴趣。”阿尔菲诺关切又担忧。

“要随时通讯贝联系呀！”塔塔露握紧拳头试图克制情绪，“还有阿光，别让他做任何对你不利的事情。”

“不利的……？”光扬起眉毛，满脸通红不知道该如何反应。

“你们这些蛮族是不是喜欢说得好像我不在场似的？”芝诺斯显然生气了，双手抱臂，“我竟然不知道有名的光之战士会被同龄人当成孩子。”

光听得脸更红了，其他人则是皱紧眉头。

“到此为止吧，我们该走啦。阿尔菲诺、塔塔露，我……”光流着泪，心里骂老天怎么不下一场雨给她掩饰泪水，“我深爱着你们和其他所有伙伴，相信我们很快就会在更好的情势下重聚。我保证。”

塔塔露跑过去拥抱她。西德拍了拍光，对她的朋友微微一笑。

“阿尔菲诺你来也吧！”塔塔露向他招手，年轻的学者拖着脚步上前和两位女性拥抱在一起。

芝诺斯虽然在一旁不耐烦地看着，却也发现胸中有股莫名的孤寂感令他困惑。这种感觉在他们离开阿拉米格后依然存在很久，那无数的星星成了他们前进道路上唯一的指路明灯。


	9. City of Pirates

企业精进号减速驶入飞空艇停机坪，在狭窄的船舱里午睡的光终于一觉转醒。打了个哈欠，伸伸懒腰坐到地上，地板随之发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。光眨眨眼，目光重新聚焦环顾四周，满屋子都是魔导仪器，发出暗淡的蓝光，只够她刚好看得清而已。

“我在那……对哦，在和芝诺斯回我家的路上。”

想到这光喉咙里感觉一股胆汁上涌。

她梳了梳头发，起身打开舱门，迎面是一阵微风和夕阳美景。海都的船坞像蜘蛛网一样在脚下铺开，白色的礁石仍在灯下闪闪发光。旅途中有无数次转回家的经历，但这次的感觉截然不同，这次是真正的返回，但晕船也晕得她快吐到昏天黑地。光深吸几口气稳住身形，挪到掌舵的西德身边。

“我睡了多久？”光顶着风声问西德。

“最多也就几个钟吧。你看起来很累，所以我们让你去休息了。”

光看了眼比格斯和魏奇，他们正在为对接做准备。即使偶有争吵，可他们心底里还是格外关心她的。继续打量这艘飞空艇，在船头发现了芝诺斯高大的身影。

“那他呢，我不在的时候那混蛋没找你茬吧？”光皱眉。

“恰恰相反，他在那里守了很久的夜。真不知道他跟我这个叛逃的加雷马人说话会不会膈应。”西德开怀大笑，引得员工们侧目又继续做自己的工作。

“那男人的脑袋确实是个迷。”西德的反应平息了她的担忧，哪怕只是暂时的。

没过多久飞空艇停稳了。光收拾好自己的东西，又深吸气走上码头，芝诺斯紧跟在她身后。最后再看一眼企业精进号，向他们挥了挥手，飞空艇就再度起飞，逐渐成为地平线上渐渐缩小的点。

不久后的将来，光就得独自和她的敌人待在一起，这让她很难受。

穿过铁门走向升降梯，光在沉溺海豚亭门口停下来，首要目标肯定是回到童年时的家。最好来一顿美美的晚餐和一大壶蜂蜜酒熬过这个夜晚。

升降梯的门在音乐声和人们的欢闹声中升起，酒馆里坐满各行各业的人，盘子里盛放着炸鱼薯，光饿得肚子咕咕叫早就想回顾一下小酒馆的特色菜了。女招待们忙着上菜，大老粗的海上男儿醉醺醺地发情，空气中弥漫着啤酒、海水和怀恋的味道。光看到眼前的景象不禁笑了起来。

“一个适合野蛮人居住的地方。”芝诺斯话里厌恶。

“别扫兴了。”光反驳，示意对方和自己坐在一张桌子旁并搁置好行李，随后冲女招待点挥手示意。“两份套餐，最大杯的蜂蜜酒。啊哈，给这个男人上最好的啤酒。”

“好久不见啦——是你冒险途中捡到的小白脸？”酒吧招待和光打招呼。

光觉得自己脸颊发烫，“不不，熟人，熟人而已。”

“那我也能跟他玩玩咯？”女人冲芝诺斯抛媚眼，后者满脸写着不开心。

“你找别人都比这个大屁股笨蛋好玩多了。”光讪笑着。

“与其像个白痴一样跟我调情不如去完成她的命令。”芝诺斯瞪了眼女招待，对方也不甘认输。

“该死的混蛋。”女人哼了一声便走向厨房。

猫魅松了口气，“对不起啊，这的招待都有点……”

“为了几个钱就能倒贴男人？”芝诺斯无不嘲讽。

“别说得那么直白嘛，不过也确实。”

没一会儿他们的饮料送来了，是别的女人端来的。光立刻吨吨吨大半蜂蜜酒，又见芝诺斯对她扬起眉毛。

“这酒怎么了？”光手背擦了擦嘴。

“勉强能接受。”芝诺斯嘬一口酒水，而不像猫魅喝得那么狂放。

“蛮族人的酒也好喝吧。”

“随你怎么想，”芝诺斯干巴巴地说，又喝了一大口。光看着男人的喉结随吞咽上下起伏。

两人默默喝了几分钟，晚餐也端上来了。盘子放到桌上猫魅仿佛饿疯了的陆行鸟一样暴风吸入。

“看看你的吃相。”芝诺斯叹息。和光的狼吞虎咽相反，皇太子的餐桌礼仪无可挑剔。

“这就是你不懂世故了不是，芝——”光刹住话头，不能在大庭广众之下说出他的名字，“你得起个新名字，不然哪哪都不方便。”

“你去想吧。我对你在公共谈话中怎么提到我没什么兴趣。”芝诺斯继续专注于干饭。

东方装束让光回想起黄金港与多玛的旅途，酒精作怪下脑子变得混沌，难以思考。过了会儿猫魅的笑声吓得芝诺斯发毛。

“有了！这身衣服让我想起一个黄金港商人，跟你一样的金发异国人，你就叫汉考克好了。”猫魅为自己起了个好名字洋洋得意。

“奇怪的名字，但还过得去。”芝诺斯点点头，烤比目鱼很快就吃完了。

光快速吃完饭开始疯狂灌酒，很快桌上堆满了空酒杯，她的视线变得模糊，脸颊发烫。光打了个哈欠，张大嘴巴露出尖利的犬齿。

“喝完了？”芝诺斯很快就要对女人失去耐心了。

“再来一杯……”猫魅的耳朵贴近头发，撅着嘴呜呜叫着。

“想都别想。赶紧去结账。你醒着我们才能找到你的家。”芝诺斯起身，把他仅有的几件物品和烂醉的猫魅的行李一起收拾起来。

“大屁股。”猫魅嘟囔着骂人，钱袋里掏出几个钱叮叮当当拍在桌上。她试图站起来，双腿打摆扶着椅背才站稳。

“要我背你吗？”芝诺斯嘲笑她。

“不用，哼。”猫魅冲他吐舌头，步履不稳走地向升降梯。她没有理会其他人的嬉笑，同时避开了那些向她伸手的人。

“去下层甲板。”

机械转动声在电梯井里回荡，停稳的瞬间猫魅差点失去平衡。她拒绝了服务员的帮助，跌跌撞撞走上前，领着芝诺斯穿过一系列白色礁石和木板铺成的人行道。星空照亮了他们的道路，在各式各样的灯火中似乎在安静燃烧。

“你是在浪费你的力量。”芝诺斯在光身后念叨，他们沿着螺旋形斜坡向下走去。

“你不靠脸吃饭也是浪费！”光大声反驳，随即停下脚步立即后悔不该大声说出自己的想法，“该死的，忘掉它吧。”

“那就别停下脚步，我会考虑你的请求。”男人冷静地回答，忍住了把她推下斜坡、扔进海里的冲动。

路的尽头是一座摇摇晃晃的木桥，连接了主城和南边一个较小的居住区。海风吹得桥面乱晃，光拽着绳索栏杆慢慢腾挪过去。历经千难万险终于踏上了陆地，光都高兴坏了，亲吻着脚下的泥土。

“你要是在小丑表演里晕倒了我立刻回加雷马。”芝诺斯脚尖推她，命令她快爬起来。

“我也好他妈疑惑你怎么还没回去。”光哼哼唧唧地回答，一瘸一拐地走得比之前还快了点。

最后二人在一栋两层楼高的房子前停下，石灰外墙久经岁月和风雨的洗礼。光在坑坑洼洼的石头上扶着身子，掏了好长时间口袋才摸出钥匙。鼓起勇气拉开门，屋里弥漫着一股霉味，是很久没人住过了。

她在入口的墙壁摸索，幸好发现只有一盏煤油灯还能用。感到欣慰的是她不在的日子这套房子也没有被忽视。猫魅默默提醒自己早晨别忘了感谢邻居们的好意。

靴子踩在石质地板上，后面跟着加雷马的铁塔。光欣喜地发现家里还有一堆可用的柴火，于是用仅有的一点魔法知识升起火焰。阴影渐渐退去，露出红色毛绒长沙发和配套的椅子，椅子斜放靠着火炉，地上铺了巧克力棕的地毯。室内大部分地方都堆着书架，摆满各种题材的大部头著作。壁炉正对面是一张铺有深红色桌布的红木餐桌，周围摆了五把椅子。一切都干净得不可思议，与她记忆中散落在房间里的孩童的玩具形成了鲜明对比，兄弟姐妹的笑声回荡在空中。而现实是只有柴火燃烧哔啵作响。

光回头看到仍在门口徘徊的芝诺斯，心下一沉。“劳驾你把门锁上，行李放桌子旁边好吗。”

芝诺斯对她突然的态度转变很感兴趣，就按她的要求做了，摘了竹笠和解开黑头巾，瀑布般的长发散落在肩膀上。

“上二楼，主卧在左边第一扇门后面。床是按猫魅族的尺寸设计的，可能你要从旧房间里另外拿一张床。洗手间是右边最后一扇门。我家比不上你的皇宫，但是……”猫魅的声音渐渐低沉，眼睛也不知道该往哪看，“我去别的地方好了。我有点粗鲁，抱歉了。”

芝诺斯默默看着对方走向楼梯，尾巴左右摇摆，醉鬼模样已经从步态中消失了。

猫魅沿着条短走廊走到对侧的拱形窗户前，透过窗看海之都的灯塔矗立在水面，这是她长久以来一直珍藏内心深处的景象。光呼吸有些急促，眼睛已经开始刺痛。她曾希望永远不要再回这座被过去的幽灵萦绕的房子，心爱的家人的欢声笑语始终在她触及不到的地方。

猫魅向左走，手搭在门把上感觉就像过了一辈子。轻轻打开门，室内唯一的光源是星星与居民区灯光交织的柔光，两张儿童床置于房间两角，床单做得极其精美。旁边有个玩具箱，有点破损了但仍可以使用，一块没有污渍的深红色地毯铺在木地板上。房间中央摆了张矮桌，玩乐与学习两用。寂静的声音敲击着猫魅的耳膜。

光离开时忘了随手关门，没走几步就腿一软瘫坐在地。她跪在地上仰望天花板，似乎透过那就能望见记忆深渊。眼泪越发疯狂流淌，猫魅哭到泣不成声。

如果那时候能把跳动着的心从胸口撕出来，她就会毫不犹豫这么做。

过了一阵，光把头伏在地板上蜷缩成团，又开始默默哭泣，最终睡神仁慈地把她带离现实世界。

芝诺斯始终无言地看着这一幕，双臂交叉、面无表情，直到光呼吸悠长进入深睡眠时他才离开。


	10. Intentions

阳光洒在脸上，猫魅痛苦地呻吟一声，头埋进臂弯躲避着阳光。心脏的跳动和天灵盖传来的刺痛趋于同步，口又干，胃里又升起一股隐隐约约的恶心感。

身体情况再好宿醉了也是很痛苦的，可是考虑到现况，她宁愿用更多的酒解决宿醉。总比不得不面对的现实要好得多。约莫七年后，光又回到了老家，宿敌芝诺斯近在咫尺，即是她一直拒绝承认的灾难余波也近在咫尺。

光翻了个身，眼睛睁开条缝直勾勾地望着天花板的凹槽，回忆前一天发生的事情。要做的事情有一大堆，问题也一大堆。

猫魅费了点劲唠唠叨叨地爬起来，又抓抓头发。随后赶忙离开房间，关上门，发誓一辈子再也不要进这里了。

光冲了个凉再各种梳妆打扮一番，照着镜子想到这是那场杀千刀的战斗之后，第一次认真保养自己的身体。后背难免留下伤疤，怒张的红色疤痕像条爬行于草丛间的蛇从她身上掠过。幸好大部分都能遮住，否则将来她再也不会去太阳海岸。不过谢天谢地秋天快到了，也不必愁怎么出去见人。更重要的是芝诺斯还在家里。

猫魅快速穿好衣服，尽量少浪费时间以减轻逐渐增加的焦虑，她深吸气随即离开盥洗室，蹑手蹑脚地沿着走到摸到主卧。一边叩门一边仔细听里面有没有动静。

“这么急着找我？”芝诺斯欠揍的声音从楼下传来。

猫魅忍住抱怨，循着声音来到餐桌前，芝诺斯已经换好衣服正嘬着茶水。好笑的是家里的椅子对他而言似乎太小，腿太长没法塞进桌子下面。

“啊，你还在呢，”猫魅坐在他对面，“还以为你已经在回加雷马的半路上了。”

“我为什么回去？”芝诺斯笑得让她不安。

“你宁愿被俘虏，当不成皇太子，被禁止狩猎？”光试图假装底气十足，“简单来说，流浪异乡。”

“你误会了。”芝诺斯的话音里似乎带着侵略性，“【正因为】能狩猎我才留下来。”

“那为什么不在睡觉时一刀杀了我一了百了？只要你想，昨晚就有足够的机会。”光眯起眼睛。

“很简单。否则就太无聊了，”芝诺斯耸肩，目光锁定了她，“我更喜欢把你放在触手可及的地方等待时机成熟。”

“你做了那么危险的假设以为我会让你活到计谋得逞吗？”

“当然会。如果你真希望我死，我早在阿拉米格就死了，你要么掐死我，或是长枪刺穿我的胸膛。”芝诺斯往椅背上一靠，语气傲慢。

光泄气了，不论多么想否认，芝诺斯说的都是大实话。即便如此，冲他那张欠揍的脸上扔东西的冲动仍在不断增加。

“先不提这个了，你家都没什么吃的。这个问题必须解决，而且你是唯一熟悉这座城市的人。”芝诺斯向厨房指了指。

光勉强点头，暂且放下心中的失落。“今天去俾斯麦餐厅一趟，你也得去。但我得提醒你，我在烹饪方面还有很多要学习……”

房间里堆满书籍，其中还有一些菜谱。芝诺斯扫视着她身后的书架。

“所以没法保证做……”光试图找到合适的词儿，“……能吃的。”

芝诺斯疑惑地看了她眼。

“要说有什么特别的话，那就是俾斯麦餐厅做的菜是全艾欧泽亚最好的。而且厨师协会就在那，我相信他们能给我些建议。”猫魅咳嗽了一声，躲开对面审视的目光。

“……好极了。”过了会儿芝诺斯答道，起身朝门口走去。

光迅速跟上，跟在芝诺斯身后一起前往市区。

====================

“为什么以太广场总那么拥挤？”猫魅一个头两个大地哀嚎着。她向来不喜市中心的熙熙攘攘，宿醉之下周围的一切变得更糟。鲁加族的声音震耳欲聋，她捂着耳朵试图屏蔽掉一点噪声。然而也没多大用，要紧的是先完成任务，之后就能找块僻静地方，而且也不用再饿肚子了。

两人在俾斯麦餐厅解决午饭，坐在红色遮阳伞下欣赏美丽的海景。光从来不喜欢炎热的天气，却享受着海都这个季节特有的凉爽海风。芝诺斯始终没说话，盯着她身后什么地方，看得光心里发慌。林格萨斯提供了一些基本食材，和一本入门级食谱。意外的是对方还把芝诺斯当成她的新男友，窘得光红着脸极力否认，芝诺斯则死死瞪了那个多嘴的男人一眼。

当天的最后一站是国际商贩路，光觉得最好给两人买几件休闲衫。她几乎没时间放松自己，一般都是随便找件能穿的就出门，而芝诺斯的情况比她好得多。考虑到现在主要目的是尽量少让芝诺斯招惹到目光，光认为他们得多待在家里。想到他们要单独在一起，又没有合适的衣服穿，就觉得……

【“我才不去想那个不穿衣服的怪物以任何方式、任何外形出现嘞。”】

脑子里突然出现了些不该想的东西，猫魅惊了一跳，随即注意到有人不见了。她到处寻找芝诺斯，心里怪自己又违背了初衷，但周围的人都很高大找人也很困难。哪怕站在平台高处搜寻也没用，光沮丧得很，心想为什么自己就那么矮。

找了一圈最后瘫坐在露台上，不见人影，猫魅开始慌了。

【——所以才需要阿尔菲诺吧！现在可怎么办……】

猫魅过会儿便闭上眼睛，吸气，屏住呼吸几秒钟然后慢慢呼出。重复几次让自己冷静下来，这样至少可以开始有逻辑地思考。可是她刚做完深呼吸，手腕就好像被什么东西蛰了一下。

猛地睁开眼睛检查手腕，原来是离开阿拉米格前塔塔露给她套的镯子。中间的水晶发出微弱红光，猫魅绝对肯定之前从没见过这个。红色渐亮，刺痛的感觉越发明显直冲右臂。光试图摘掉手镯但失败了。

【——又他妈搞什么鬼？！】

刺痛变成了剧痛，仿佛数百根刺齐齐刺进她的皮肤。猫魅忍住不叫，抓着自己的胳膊攥紧了。突然那种感觉又消失了，取而代之的是有人轻轻拍她的肩膀。

“从你的表情来看，我猜你也经历了类似的事情。”芝诺斯的声音低得仿佛耳语，接着坐在她身边，“你能解释一下吗？”

光松开捏红的前臂，敲了敲手镯。“肯定是它捣的鬼，拂晓有事情瞒着我，至于目的……”

“是跟踪装置。看来野蛮人也有实用的发明。”芝诺斯语气敬佩，“很明显他们不想让我们分开。”

“也没必要弄这么痛苦啊。”光呻吟着，揉揉还在痛的手臂。

“是相当有效的威慑。”芝诺斯叫光站起来，“现在起注意不要走散了。”

【——有本事别长那么高啊。】

接下来一路无事。在国际商贩路里找到一名熟练的裁缝，发现裁缝手里的衣服正巧适合他们，只需要简单修改就行。现在任务完成了，两人飞快赶回住处，期间光还抱怨芝诺斯没法用以太传送网。

回家后猫魅进入厨房，那是她父亲多年来的领地。即便是现在也仿佛能依稀闻到空气里父亲招牌炖羊肉的气味。光从没有理解过他对这门手艺的喜爱，但自记事起就一直愿意当品尝师。她打量面前各种蔬菜，拎着菜刀不知从哪开始，满心痛苦与后悔。

先剥洋葱？——光非常恼火，烹饪指南里也没有详细说明如何正确使用工具。以前做饭总有其他拂晓伙伴接替她的工作，她的职责仅限于买菜。现在倒好，自食其果了。

光努力切着洋葱，身边出现一道纤长的影子。她立即转身摆出防御架势，却发现面对的是芝诺斯的胸膛，男人的嘲笑声从头顶传来。

“出个声行不行别像鬼一样。”光又回头去切洋葱。

“真有趣，至少你的反应力还没减退。”芝诺斯看她慢吞吞的动作，刀工笨拙、下刀还不稳。

“捅你信不信。”光挑衅，眼睛被刺激得流眼泪，暗暗祈祷最好芝诺斯也被熏得飙泪。

“你以为我会上当吗。”男人杵在她身边，看了好一会儿才说话，“我有个提议。”

光安静切菜，心怦怦直跳，“嗯……？”

“没你想得那么不堪，”他直截了当地说，“看来没人帮忙你不行啊，回答我几个问题就帮你。”

“我……！”猫魅气急，又摇摇头，“算了，你去削新薯，我尽量回答就是了。”

芝诺斯点点头，去隔壁搬把椅子过来，自己坐在离光不远处挑了把合适的刀开始干活。

“你还没解释强行让你的蛮族朋友不杀我的理由。”芝诺斯问她，“还有你在我们的战斗中反常的犹豫。”

光思考着答案。“这……这也是我跟他们的争论点，我只能说当时醒来时对他们说过的话。”

“是什么？”男人追问。

“像一种前所未有的冲动，很急迫……”猫魅犹豫了下，“让我去保护。那种冲动发自内心，势不可挡，强大到我别无选择、只能服从。至于从哪里来的就不知道了。可露儿推测是海德林，但我也无法确定。”

“要‘保护’？”芝诺斯冷笑，“我不需要海德林的保护。”

“我从没说过自己【了解】海德林的用意，只是假设是它”，光叹息着，“我能说的都是自己的经历。那种冲动第一次出现在皇家花园，第二次是……”

“在你差点掐死我的时候。”芝诺斯接话。

“恭喜你啊，不管什么原因我都杀不了你。”猫魅气冲冲地说，冲一根不幸的胡萝卜发脾气。

“很遗憾你的母水晶不能给你同样的保护。不过你们拂晓的人还给我施了魔法——尽管那不值一提。”

“只要你想，早就可以摆脱我了。”光开始在一排柜子里找菜锅，终于找到了她要的那个。

“我不想反复向你解释同样的观点。跟杀一条狂暴的狗一样杀了你毫无乐趣可言，”芝诺斯看着光倒水，“用你全部的力量和意志来直面我，否则免谈。”

“呵、呵，真不知该感激还是生气呢。”光尬笑着，给炉子点上火。“那你打算做什么？既不肯直接杀了我，你自己的战斗力也只有以前的一半，而且我们都没法摆脱——猜是玛托雅大师设计的——这种可怕的监视方式。”

“陷入僵局了。”芝诺斯似乎在沉思，“我等你从拂晓那得到进一步的消息，阿拉米格的独立至少会对加雷马的行动产生些有趣的影响。”

“不然嘞、我能做的也就这些了。”光豪迈地把各种切好的蔬菜倒进水里，溅起的小水花浇得火焰嘶嘶响，“把新薯切好。我查查这本该死的书要我用什么调料。”

两人沉默着准备饭菜，偶尔请对方帮忙拿东西。几乎一个小时后，他们看了看锅子，里面的东西或许该称之为一种蔬菜汤。

“……它应该是这个颜色吗？”芝诺斯有些不安地问她。

猫魅声音发颤，紧张地讪笑。

男人皱眉嗅嗅气味，“你先吃，梅瑞达。”

“等等，什么——”没等芝诺斯说完，光突然叫起来，“我、我我……第一次听你叫我的名字。”芝诺斯发出的音节让她震惊，心中却因此轻松了许多。

“是吗？”男人挑眉，“那又如何。”

光使劲翻了个白眼，考虑要把锅里可疑的东西扣到他头上。


	11. Nightmares

【血月吞噬天空，火焰燃烧大地，垂死之人的哀嚎响彻人世。女孩的眼睛被耀眼的光芒和灰烬灼伤，肺好像要从喉咙里咳出来，吐到化为焦土的草地上。不禁怀疑身体是否会在这名为人间的地狱最深处融化掉，和被妖异一口吃进肚子相比来得更痛苦还是更轻松。

女孩眼球布满血丝，胀痛无比，她努力睁开眼睛，又立刻后悔了。

刻耳柏洛斯的血盆大口悬挂在头顶，红色的口水滴在她的额头上。它的呼吸本身就是死亡的恶臭，她用尽力气忍住了呕吐的冲动。怪物用鼻子嗅着她，头发就被吸力拉到空中。她屏住呼吸，心砰砰直跳，向十二神祷告希望地狱犬不要对她露出獠牙。

远处传来一声喊叫，吸引走了妖异的注意力，这让她松了一口气，直至意识到喊声的来源——是她的母亲。

滚滚浓烟中，老妇人鲜红的头发显得格外醒目。她眼神坚定，毫不畏惧眼前的混乱，在半空中挥舞着双手想把魔物吸引过来。刻耳柏洛斯慢腾腾转向新猎物，三个脑袋在空中晃动，跃跃欲试。刹那间中间的脑袋一口攫住妇人的身体，像个布娃娃一样甩来甩去。

妇人试图对她女儿说些什么，而女儿僵在原地被迫观看着这一幕惨烈景象。

“快跑。”

女孩爬起来悄悄倒退，视线仍无法离开母亲的脸，母亲再三喊她快逃，然后……

半截身体掉在地上，内脏和血液喷涌而出，尖叫声穿透了女儿的耳膜。

血，血，血……

女孩发足狂奔。】

光喘着粗气猛然惊醒。冷汗浸透头发，顺着额头滑落，蓬松的头发贴着后脑勺。瞥了眼胳膊下意识惨叫，过好一会儿才发现身上没有血迹。定了定神确认身处的环境，壁炉即将熄灭的余烬发出微弱的噼啪声，周围还堆着大量书籍。

【还要折磨我到什么时候呢……】

她长叹一声栽回沙发。

忽的听见有人清嗓子，吓得她差点又跳起来。光左顾右盼试图在昏暗的家中找到声音来源，加雷马男人舒舒服服窝在铺了毛绒毯的长椅上，翘起二郎腿懒洋洋地抬头。光这才放下心，随即发现他没穿衬衫。

“你是不是有睡觉做乱梦的习惯？”芝诺斯的声音有点哑，“如果是这样的话，我真可怜你那些蛮族朋友要忍受无数个不眠之夜，太可怜了。”

光犹豫了一瞬，只是不自觉地盯着男人线条分明的肌肉、紧绷的腹肌和尖锐的髋骨轮廓……

“也没有礼数可言。眼睛别乱瞟。”芝诺斯被你乱看看得有点愠怒。

猫眼连忙看向他的脸，双颊发烫。“这么晚了你下来干嘛？”

“你叫得好像有入侵者闯家门把你抓住了似的，我可不能让一个野蛮人偷走我的猎物。”

“对我的能力那么不信任嘛？”光讥笑道，抱着双腿坐好。

“睡觉时更容易受到袭击，”芝诺斯说，“如果你能把我看到的闹剧也称为睡眠的话。”

“有道理。”光喃喃着，手指捋了捋头发。“……你在这多久了？”

芝诺斯闭眼思考这个问题，“大概两三个小时，你都快吵翻天了我睡觉有什么意义。”

【“两三小时？”光喊道，尾巴啪啪挥打着沙发。】

“你一定要这么大声吗？”芝诺斯被吵得头疼，揉揉太阳穴。

光不好意思地低下头，玩着短裤上的花边。“几个月来第一次发生这种情况。”止住话头，望着天花板。

“自从你来了这里，行为就和我认知中的很不一样……”芝诺斯淡蓝色的眼睛盯着她。

【他关心我？不不不，一定是我在胡思乱想。】

“那你说我的正常状态是什么，芝诺斯。你是通过战争了解我的，通过我对你的表现，以及你在自己病态的狩猎中找到的乐趣。”她眯起眼睛，“和大多数艾欧泽亚人与其他地区人们一样，你不了解我。真正的我。”

芝诺斯露出兴味盎然的表情。“据我所知，半夜惊醒和在儿童卧室里嚎啕大哭的人可不多见。”

“等等、你、……看到了？”光吓得嘴都合不拢。

“是你说床太小了。我刚要去买张新床，就看见你哭哭啼啼的。”芝诺斯一本正经回答，“显然有什么事情困扰着你。”

“什么时候突然这么在乎我了？”光尴尬到更火大了。

“从你的行为开始扰乱我作息时开始。”芝诺斯起身冲你伸出手，“还这样我先给你戴上口枷再说。”

“你敢就试试。”猫魅立刻飞机耳，喉咙发出嘶嘶声。

“试试就试试。”芝诺斯不以为意地笑笑，向楼梯走去。“我就暂且用枕头捂着耳朵也行。”

光怒目看着芝诺斯消失在楼梯间，听见二楼的门开了又关才松了一口气。独自留在黑暗的空间中，思考着为什么那个男人的话会让她产生如此敌意。是意识到这个怪物内心深处，还可能存在着与人类相似的东西吗？

猫魅心烦意乱地扑进枕头，希望这次能一夜无梦好眠。

===========================

早餐期间相顾无言，尽管太阳都晒屁股了也算不上早。光打算做个炒鸡蛋，芝诺斯一发现厨房里冒出黑烟就把她赶了出去。由于禁止光之战士下厨，早餐吃得味道清淡但还算过得去。

“加雷马都没有香料吗？”光小声嘀咕，黑眼圈在苍白面容下格外显眼。

“昨天你差点下毒毒死我们，所以没有抱怨的权利。”芝诺斯咬了一口刚刚拯救下的鸡蛋，“不过这次我就不计较你的无礼了，把它当作今后的一种建议吧。”

“伟大的太子爷芝诺斯什么时候学会做饭了？”光一头倒在桌子上。

“我能学，不像你。要是再逼我吃一顿黑暗料理……”芝诺斯停顿了一下思考着，“我可以考虑把你的脑袋当礼物送去阿拉米格。”

光怕了，脸埋进胳膊里。“好好好算你赢，初露头角的大厨。”

光发现自己慢慢习惯了芝诺斯不断出现在身边，哪怕两人大部分谈话都是他嘲讽、光怄火。她尽量不去在意，但心里仍有一角觉得这种生活还是蛮有趣的，可说到底，芝诺斯到底有趣在哪里了？

真正恼火的是该如何控制住自己乱瞟的眼睛。也不知是什么该死的原因，芝诺斯在家晃悠就是不穿上衣，表示光膀子舒服多了。光不得不承认他长得那么帅，而且即使是莉瑟也同意她的想法，哪怕只看着他的脸也不顶用。她从不与人有眼神交流，尤其是和一个眼中几乎看不到任何鲜活气息的人。看了就让她不舒服。但这种二元论又如此诡异，她不明白自己为何仍是生出了一丝兴趣。最后，只能把它归结于自伊修加德以来，就再也没单独和半裸的男人待一起过。

“今天陪我过过手。”光突然站起来，“穿好衣服快点到外面来。”

“你允许我对你动用武器吗？”芝诺斯把叉子搁在餐盘上，怀疑地问。

“我们都不是最佳状态。不是你说的杀我之前要我完全恢复吗？”光歪歪脑袋。

“很好。”芝诺斯起身收拾好盘子，“那你有适合训练的装备吗？”

“不然你以为嘞，武器方面永远不要小瞧我。”

整装完毕后猫魅将芝诺斯带到岛上一个隐蔽的小海湾，远离城市，只听得到树叶沙沙声和鸟儿的鸣叫，以及海浪昼夜不息冲刷着海岸的声音。她把包放在草地上，翻出一把武士刀给芝诺斯。

“这好像不是练习级别的……”芝诺斯抽出刀检验刀刃的锋利程度。长满老茧的手摸索刀柄上的红绳，然后试着挥动一下，破空之声夹带着阵风吹乱光的头发，弄得猫耳朵翻飞起来。

“我敢肯定你用不用它影响不大。”猫魅把以太转换器固定在腰上，调整好武神火枪顺便怀念了一番钢铁冰冷光滑的触感。最后把剩下的东西搬到附近一颗棕榈树下，选择在离芝诺斯几米远的地方站好。

“你就用火枪和我打？”芝诺斯挑眉，“还以为你更喜欢长枪。”

“试试新玩意儿也不错，而且这地方用火枪很合适。”

“倒也不失为新的挑战，”芝诺斯收刀入鞘，弓身摆出居合斩的姿势，右手握着刀柄，左手扶住刀鞘，“来，我们开始吧。”

电光火石之间猫魅堪堪躲过对她毫无防护的胸口的一击。她捏紧火枪后跳的同时朝芝诺斯开枪，瞬间被芝诺斯一剑削飞。光不得不被动防御，集中所有精力躲避连续不断的剑技，同时努力拉开距离开枪。她的行动变得迟缓，关节僵硬，暗骂自己竟然没做好热身运动。

“为什么要跑？”男人笑得愉悦，攻击越发猛烈凶狠，光低头勉强躲过横砍向她脑袋的一刀。

“看你会不会把自己累坏。”猫魅狂笑，犬齿在阳光下闪闪发亮。她腾空而起占据高地开了几枪，制造了一波混乱，也逼得芝诺斯暂时无法靠近。火枪已经过热了，空包弹直接把芝诺斯击退几米。猫魅盘算好要用枪林弹雨把他一步步推向大海。

芝诺斯的木屐陷进柔软的沙子，行动力暂时减弱但又很快恢复。可这已经给了光足够的时间瞄准，然而子弹只是擦过他的颧骨。

男人踉踉跄跄地后退，手指轻轻拂过已经开始涌出的鲜血的脸颊，随即神情狂躁冲了过来，猫魅被迫侧身一滚以免被捅个对穿。

双方打得有来有回，光继续试图把人推进大海。没有长枪在手就要和这个大块头保持一定距离，要打开局面也有难度，尽管他的体型确实比较好瞄准。光冲向海滩的同时心里很快制定了另一种策略。

芝诺斯始终咬死了和你的距离，木屐每一步都能踢起不少沙子。子弹和钢刀碰撞的铿锵声响彻了整个海湾，一颗子弹打进树林惊飞鸟群。

光突然感觉自己绊到了沙子深处的什么东西，暗骂倒霉的同时失去平衡，急忙再跨出一步把芝诺斯也拽倒。两人跌跌撞撞滚在海滩上，离惊涛骇浪只有一步之差。

芝诺斯先跪了起来，武士刀架上光的脖子，巨大的身躯阻挡住对方的视线。“要投降吗？”

“你再考虑一下？”光咧嘴笑，火枪的枪口怼着芝诺斯的肋骨。

“……那就平局。”芝诺斯随手一扔刀，倒在她身旁的沙滩上。双方静静躺了好几分钟，耳边回荡着永不停歇的音乐般的浪潮声。

“……你感觉如何？”过了一会儿，光抬手挡住阳光。

“仿佛身体不是自己的。”芝诺斯冷哼，注视自己举到半空中的胳膊，“就像在海底移动，而不是在地面。我想有朝一日会知道真相的，不论那是魔法产物还是纯属受伤后无所事事的结果。”

“多半是后者吧。我的关节已经好几年没那么僵硬过了，我们真是可悲的一对儿。”光轻笑。

“不过我向你保证，即使是现在，人们依旧会臣服于我们的力量。”芝诺斯傲然回答。

“那你可真看得起自己。”光推搡他的肩膀，忍不住咯咯笑起来。

“我让你觉得很可笑吗？”芝诺斯终于坐起身， 金色长发上粘着沙子。

“说‘可笑’太严重啦，但是……”光也盘腿坐起来，欣赏浪潮冲刷着他们的小腿，“我承认我很享受这场比赛。”

“是么……”微风吹拂，芝诺斯闭眼沉思，接着似笑非笑地望向她，“那我们也许应该养成这样的习惯。”

光只觉得心口一阵悸动，“……当、当然可以。”

============

光又独自待在客厅了，太阳早已落山，芝诺斯已经回楼上休息。她看一本关于海都历史的书看得入迷忘记了时间，直到炉火昏暗影响到阅读，便在书里夹了一枚华丽的金属书签就把它放到桌子上。光倒进枕头，刚要闭上眼突然想起了一件事情。

房间另一头，餐桌旁靠墙放着的是离开阿拉米格时塔塔露送的礼物，还没拆过。她把包裹放在桌子上，解开白色棉布包的结。

里面是塔塔露做的各种烘培食物，还有来自拂晓每位成员的告别信。每打开一封光都会哭着读完信，甚至桑克瑞德也给她留了封鼓励的简信，尽管读起来话糙，警告她看紧点“新获得的宠物”。光无奈叹气，不知道那个男人把她和芝诺斯当成什么关系了。

说句老实话， 她也开始对这件事疑惑，用“敌人”形容他们的关系渐渐不合适了。只不过想到这里，光感觉一股凉意顺着脊背往下流。

她摇摇头，把看过的东西拢到一边，还有一只细长的长方形盒子。打开小锁，内侧是另一封密信和一柄熟悉得可怕的武士刀。她小心翼翼拿起武器，仔细端详纯白色的刀柄，血红色的刃上绘有华丽的黑色花纹，刀谭处用金丝缠绕。光很困惑，便把刀放在旁边，打开密信想看看有什么内幕。

【致亲爱的梅瑞达，

拂晓的大家想让我代为转达关于瞒着你手镯真相的歉意。如果你还没有注意到，那很可能一不小心就会触发机制。雅修特拉说一旦你和那个皇太子相隔一百米远，疼痛就会变得极其剧烈，所以千万小心，亲爱的！没有她和可露儿的操作你是无法拿下来的，所以这段时间只有你自己处理了。

我们还决定，在检查过芝诺斯的物品做好假自杀的伪装后，将这份礼物委托给你。阿尔菲诺认为你最好保管好它，等待“需要的时机”到来。我不知道他什么意思，但记得千万别让那个加雷安人摸到它！

请记住，梅瑞达，你不能死在我前面。要提防芝诺斯，虽然我认为你不需要我来提醒你。

爱你的，

塔塔露·塔露】

光向后瘫在椅子上，羊皮纸差点落地。虽然她爱收养她的大家庭，但当她最终决定打开这个“礼物”时，又有一项不是她所希望的责任强加于身。即便如此，她还是对所有的祝福和零食小声道了谢，尽管她觉得这些都受之有愧。毕竟陷入这种潜在的致命危机，难道不是她自己的错吗？

她把烤好的食物放到厨房，信都藏进木箱锁好，最后选择把箱子塞进沙发底下，仿佛自己像一条守护着宝藏的巨龙。

那天晚上，噩梦没有再来，取而代之的是心中愈发温暖的感觉。


	12. Altercation

一周多过去了，两位被迫形成同盟的伙伴之间达成一项惯例。芝诺斯负责做早餐，光则会被厨房里的动静弄醒，偷偷潜入厨房看他下厨再去洗漱。她总是起得很晚，而且难以想象芝诺斯怎么能一大早就起得来。早餐时偶尔尬聊几句，坏的时候就是互相嘲讽。猫魅最近总抱怨芝诺斯下太多大蒜，而芝诺斯辩解道那是加雷马的主要调料之一。

饭后就在海滩边切磋，光仍然无法拿起长枪，只能专注练习火枪射击。然而后者对敏捷的要求更高，而且在对战中很难和芝诺斯保持距离。即便如此，两人的胜率基本持平。之后就在海滩边休息看潮起潮落，这里是她唯一一个可以暂时忘记责任和过去的地方，能把注意力完全集中在对手的行动、周围的声音和景象，以及他们脆弱的关系的本质上。

自从第一晚光陷入梦魇，芝诺斯问她为何如此奇怪招致了后者的过激反应后，男人便心照不宣地不再去窥探对方的隐私。大多数夜里光都会被自己吓醒，在黑暗中尖叫额头冒着冷汗。关于灾难的记忆突然涌现，光好不容易才冷静下来，然而令她意外的是每次半夜惊醒芝诺斯总会在身边，手撑着额头窝在椅子里。时而男人睡熟了，虽然光的直觉告诉自己要离他远点，但内心另一个声音总想要给他块毛毯盖住身子。时而坐起来就发现芝诺斯盯着她看，表情难以捉摸，然后一言不发地回楼上。

这与她对那个男人的先入之见不符，所以经常困惑无比。她认为芝诺斯那个无情的混蛋只懂得暴力，只为了找到一个值得战斗的人。自己回到拂晓时看到了可露儿眼中的恐惧和痛苦，也听她谈论过男人毫无生气的眼神和永远似笑非笑的神情，显然是精神不正常的人才有的表现。自己和芝诺斯独处时早就见识过这些了，再者还有一些自己也难以言喻的东西。比如都数不清他给自己守过多少次夜，有时是白天刚打完酣畅淋漓的一架，有时是他无意识地叫出光的名字又说只是随口一喊。

不知道加雷马太子的脑袋里究竟在想什么，光本想在吃饭时问问，却胸口一窒说不出话来。日子就这样过着，拂晓成员们没有来讯，只能靠光自己想破脑袋。

有天发现食材储备越来越少后，两人很不情愿地决定走出偏僻的家去买些急需的用品。光克制住了在小摊上东看西看的诱惑，因为只要有什么东西吸引了她的目光，芝诺斯就会粗鲁地拽着她的胳膊前往既定的地点。心里不爽但不得不说这么做相当明智——毕竟她随时可能被人认出来，尤其在自己的老家。她深知自己引起的关注度越小越好，可就是忍不住想把钱花在各种小零碎上以分散心中日益增长的不安。

在俾斯麦餐厅转了一圈无事发生，两人便准备回家，这时芝诺斯突然停在一座废弃的桥上不走了。

“干嘛呀——”光刚要开口，男人搭上肩膀打断了她。

“听着。”蓝色的眼睛扫视周围的区域。

光吓得不敢说话，转着耳朵捕捉讯号。沉重的呼吸声表明暗处隐藏着几个鲁加族，还有几个同伙。

光暗骂自己跟芝诺斯的身高差无法秘密地传递信息，于是作为两人间唯一有武装的人，她决定自己处理这件事。

“滚出来，狗娘养的混蛋！”光大喝一声，口音与之前天差地别，唬得芝诺斯都猝不及防。

总共八个人包围了他们，大部分是鲁加族，后方还有一对人族男女。他们看起来和这个国家大多数居民并无不同，仿佛几小时前才下船。歹徒们全副武装挥舞着手枪和匕首，显然早就计划好要伏击。

“我们逮到两头肥羊了。”其中一人大笑，其他人也迅速跟着笑起来。

“瞧瞧……金毛长须豹杂种，嘿，还带着姘头。”似乎是头领的人物拨开众人走上前，笑得要多猥琐有多猥琐。

光只是站在原地目不转睛盯着那个鲁加男，任由对方挑起自己的下巴，检查牲口般把自己的脸扭来扭去。

“那猫魅婊子能卖个好价钱，你说呢，乌尔达哈的妓院一直在找。”有人提议。

“先把她药瞎驯服了。”

“你敢动一下，我切了你胯下那根金针菇。”光朝男人脸上呸了口唾沫，下巴立刻挨了一拳。

芝诺斯站起身子凝视众人，默默酝酿着怒气。

“那小子眼神很危险，不好对付。”一个人族说到，“先搞男的。”

大部分歹徒都包围在芝诺斯身边，手里摁着武器。

“无论你的行为会来带来怎样的后果，你都能坚持吗？”芝诺斯的声音如严冬冷彻，隐隐透露着危险。几秒钟的话听起来就像风吹动撞钟在心中回荡。

“该死的混蛋……”光低骂，肩膀撞向领头人，趁对方失去平衡时迅速踹向腹股沟，火枪出鞘虹吸弹瞬间瞄准众人释放。

两个匪徒试图制服光，芝诺斯紧随其后顷刻撂倒两人，下颚骨裂开的声音惊动了其他人。木桥上散落着几颗血淋淋的牙齿，男人盯着下一个倒霉蛋甩了甩手。

“快滚，不然我让他杀光你们。”猫魅命令道，那群人的首领在她脚边痛苦挣扎。

有道熟悉的身影从对面赶来，歹徒们集合在一起连滚带爬跑了。

“梅瑞达，你还好吧，小姑娘？”身材魁梧的鲁加族机工走近，脸上急切又关心。

“罗斯特恩斯塔尔你怎么来海都啦，还以为在伊修加德帮忙训练火枪队诶。”光特别想上去抱抱他，在经历过先前的痛苦后看见老朋友的面孔，实在是让人欣慰。

“还是老样子，”他说着，双臂交叉审视光身后的加雷马人，“你说话真是越来越像乔伊了。”

“我可是在海都长大的老兄，这是处理这类麻烦最好的办法了。”猫魅尬笑几声。

“早看出来你有麻烦了。虽然不知道为什么带了个新同伴，”他狐疑地打量着芝诺斯，“不管怎么说，这家伙是谁？”

芝诺斯保持沉默听光和罗斯特恩斯塔尔闲聊，同时也怀疑地瞧着对方。

“……我熟人。咱们下次再聊吧。”光低头看自己的脚背。

“这么说，是一个特殊的熟人咯？”鲁加男大笑。

“不是那回事、真的！”猫魅气急了挥手，“不过我确实有个请求，麻烦转告黄衫队有坏人伏击我们，我不想让他们再祸害普通居民……而且我的身体也没达到理想状态。”

“好，一定转告，虽然我不喜欢跟卫兵说话。”对方同意，“那我不打扰你们了，无论去哪都别放松警惕。下次回来记得找我喝酒啊。”

罗斯特恩斯塔尔走了，只剩下光和芝诺斯。

“别听他的，我不想再看到你醉死。”芝诺斯直截了当地说，猫魅在回家路上一直扁着个嘴。

==========

沉默的晚餐过后，光又爬上沙发床看书。虽然有点不舒服，但比用儿童房的床垫要好，不禁真嫉妒自己能给芝诺斯提供那么好的睡眠环境，可又不忍心让他睡地板，即使他活该打地铺。光自己睡楼下反而更自在些，每次进二楼童年记忆就会涌现，根本没法过夜。

听见有人下楼，光竖起耳朵正好与芝诺斯目光相遇。他的头发刚洗完澡还是湿漉漉的，上半身全裸因为没擦干泛着水光，更令她痛苦的是芝诺斯就坐在沙发另一头，而不是先前惯用的豪华家居椅。

“你干什么——”那天她第二次问道。随后一把梳子碰到书本弹了一下，落到膝盖上。

“再来一次。”芝诺斯注视着光。

“做什么……”光放好书拿起梳子，“还想让我给你梳头发？为什么，你现在都可以生活自理了。”她干笑着不知该怎么办。

男人继续盯，看得她发毛。

“……好吧你个娇生惯养的小王子，转过去呀不然我哪够得着。”男人的迷之行为让她困惑不已。难道他不应该只关心自己的狩猎和其它必要的事情吗？

金发打成各种结缠住光的手指，很奇怪头发为什么这么快就不听话了，虽然这正是她最初剪掉大半头发的原因。

“我已经每天都在训练你了，请你解释一下为什么那天被鲁加族埋伏还会抖成那样。”光给芝诺斯有条不紊地梳头发，突然听见人问。

操。“我……”她顿了顿，找个合适的词语，因为知道不论如何解释芝诺斯怕是都难以理解。“我不想再听到那种对猫魅女性的侮辱字眼，我是无所谓他们说那些话，但其他同族不能落到人贩子手里。正如他们说的那样，我们种族在……黑市很受欢迎。”

“贩卖人口……”芝诺斯无比厌恶地重复了一遍。

“加雷马不也做过类似的事吗，为什么你会在意蛮族女人的去向？”

“我们只是为了劳动力。这样卑劣的动机……”芝诺斯陷入沉思，“国家不会批准。至于普通军官犯案就完全是另一码事了。”

“你没回答到点子上，芝诺斯。”光停下手中的活儿，不耐烦地等着那人解释。

“虽然我不太愿意这么讲，不过蛮族人应该不论性别、根据各自的特长获得劳动机会，被迫以那种身份的除外，因此我从来不喜欢你们的体制。”芝诺斯叹气，“还想要别的想法吗，听够了？”

“不错的回答……”手里的梳子渐渐梳到耳朵。

“……‘长须豹杂种’是艾欧泽亚很常见的蔑称吗？”过了会儿芝诺斯满是好奇地问。

“啥、啥？”她被问得猝不及防，“我不是说过嘛，其他种族的男性不太会与猫魅女性混血……【我的妈耶别再问啦。】”

【“我不管伊修加德人如何看待我们，你，是我唯一在乎的人。直到最后一刻。”】

猫魅想起往事，有些接不上气。

“如果真有那么严重……”男人转向她，后者趁机最后顺了一把他的头发，“我会避免的，只要你不再在我面前说那种讨厌的方言。”

“行……”光的声音微弱，要不是离得近芝诺斯肯定听不见。

【你在隐藏什么，我的野兽。这种力量之下还隐藏着什么黑暗的秘密？】同样的问题在男人脑中盘旋了好几天。然而，至于他为什么想得到答案，这本身就是个迷。

==============

【同一时间，在基拉巴尼亚某片乱葬岗……】

罕见的大雨冲刷掉墓碑上的尘土，铭刻于上的文字随着时间流逝和疏于打理而磨损了。如果有人在场，必然能听到嘈杂的脚步声甚至盖过了风声呼啸。一位戴头巾的白衣人驻足于一座没有镌刻墓志铭的坟墓前，与周围各种坟墓比它相当新近。

人们推开石棺板，它砰的一声掉到地上。

是个人都忍不了尸体肿胀腐烂所散发出的作呕气味，胃都跟给他吐出来。不可言喻的粘稠液体在残破的盔甲下结成块，尸身两侧各放了一把武士刀。然而无论变得多么不可辨认，死者本身仍可见一头黑发。

“真是有趣，看来我们得改变计划了。”盖上盖子前，黑影喃喃自语道。

所有人来无影去无踪，全部消失在一片黑烟里，墓地又恢复了平静。


End file.
